Le détective agonisant
by Alienigena
Summary: D'après la nouvelle de Conan Doyle, version BBC. John quitte le 221b quelques jours pour un congrès médical. Sherlock, resté à Londres, tombe malade. L'avouer à son ami, cependant, ne semble pas faire partie de ses priorités...
1. Chapter 1

DIMANCHE

- Sherlock, pour la dernière fois, réponds à ton frère ou je balance ton téléphone par la fenêtre.

Absorbé par la contemplation d'une éprouvette dont le contenu était en ébullition au-dessus d'un bec Bunsen, Sherlock Holmes ne daigna même pas jeter un regard à son colocataire.

- Sherlock, je suis sérieux.

- Deux fonctionnaires prétendument assassinés. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- OK. Dis-le-lui.

- Tiens le téléphone pour moi, alors. Je ne veux pas interrompre mon expérience.

John soupira et s'empara du portable de son ami.

- Mycroft ? John à l'appareil. Je vous passe Sherlock.

Pourquoi cette situation ne lui semblait-elle-même pas étrange ? Il était tellement habitué aux bizarreries et impolitesses du plus jeune des Holmes que maintenir son téléphone près de son oreille droite pendant qu'il manipulait des produits probablement toxiques apparaissait presque naturel.

- Mycroft ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda Sherlock de son ton le plus agaçant, celui qu'il employait avec son frère avant de l'envoyer se faire voir.

- Tu sais très bien ce que tu peux faire pour moi. T'occuper de cette affaire avant qu'elle ne devienne ingérable !

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis jeudi.

- Il y a eu un nouveau mort.

- Inintéressant.

- Sherlock, ne m'oblige pas à...

- J'aimerais voir ça. Raccroche, John, ajouta le détective en s'écartant du téléphone.

Avec un soupir, John obtempéra, non sans une pensée compatissante pour Mycroft. Etre le grand frère d'un génie sociopathe comme Sherlock Holmes n'était pas de tout repos.

- Ce n'était pas précisément ce que j'avais en tête.

- Je lui ai répondu. Inintéressant.

- Il y a tout de même eu trois meurtres.

- Trois morts, rectifia Sherlock.

- Pas de preuve qu'il s'agisse d'assassinats ?

- Non.

- Mais alors pourquoi Mycroft insiste-t-il à ce point ?

- Je ne sais pas et ça m'est égal. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à parler avec toi d'une affaire sans intérêt dont je ne vais, de toute façon, pas m'occuper. J'ai mieux à faire.

John prit une profonde inspiration et compta jusqu'à dix avant de relâcher l'air qu'il retenait dans ses poumons. La colère lui était un sentiment familier, qu'il avait cependant toujours su gérer (entraînement militaire oblige), mais il ne l'avait jamais autant expérimentée que depuis qu'il partageait un appartement avec Sherlock. Ce genre de réponse, ces fins de non-recevoir, le mettaient hors de lui plus que tout le reste (le reste étant le violon à trois heures du matin, les coups de feu tirés dans le mur, le mutisme dans lequel Sherlock pouvait tout à coup s'enfermer, l'impolitesse dont il faisait preuve à tout moment). Il avait l'impression, dans des cas comme celui-ci, d'être un homme particulièrement obtus, stupide et inintéressant, de n'être rien par rapport à Sherlock et surtout de n'être rien _pour_ lui.

John se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était tranquillement assis une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, avec l'agréable perspective de boire une tasse de thé bien chaud en regardant une émission télévisée. C'était compter sans l'odeur nauséabonde qui émanait de l'éprouvette de Sherlock, et le bruit de fond de son téléphone, qui avait sonné sans discontinuer depuis midi. C'était compter sans le don qu'avait son colocataire de le mettre hors de lui avec une seule phrase.

Son regard se posa sur le manteau de la cheminée, où Sherlock « rangeait » son courrier. Le logo de sa banque attira son attention. Il attendait une réponse concernant un problème de carte bleue défectueuse, et s'approcha pour vérifier que la lettre lui était bien adressée. Un peu surpris de constater que c'était le cas, et que le détective s'était occupé de ramasser le courrier, il tendit la main pour récupérer ce qui, après tout, lui appartenait.

- Je rêve ou, pour la première fois en neuf mois de colocation, tu as fait quelque chose d'utile ?

- Quoi ? demanda Sherlock, sans lever les yeux de son expérience.

- Non, rien, répondit John en poussant une ou deux enveloppes pour voir s'il n'avait rien reçu d'autre. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu t'étais occupé du courrier.

Un hurlement de son colocataire le fit sursauter. Trois lettres et deux enveloppes tombèrent à terre.

- JOHN, NON !

- Tu es dingue ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu m'as fait peur !

Une seconde après, Sherlock avait abandonné sur la table éprouvette et bec Bunsen. Deux secondes après, il était à côté de John, examinant fébrilement ses mains.

- Tu t'es coupé ? demanda Sherlock, promenant son regard sur les doigts de son colocataire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le regard de John croisa celui de Sherlock et, pendant un instant, il vit dans les yeux de son ami une lueur proche de la panique. Puis le détective fit un pas en arrière et haussa les épaules. John s'apprêtait à poser une question, mais l'abominable odeur qui s'élevait derrière eux l'amena à des considérations plus pragmatiques.

- Sherlock, soupira-t-il, je crois que ton expérience a fait fondre la table.


	2. Chapter 2

LUNDI

_15:35. Pourquoi es-tu à Exeter déjà ? SH_

_15:37. Congrès médical._

_15:38. Je m'ennuie. SH_

_15:39. Pas moi._

_15:40. Rendez-vous avec une fille ? SH_

_15:42. Oui, ce soir._

_15:43. Passe aux archives de la police avant. SH_

_15:46. Qu'est-ce que je chercherais si j'acceptais ?_

_15:47. Un dossier sur un certain Victor Savage. SH_

_15:50. OK._

_15:51. Skype, ce soir, 23h. SH_

_15:52. Inutile, bien sûr, d'attendre un « merci » ?_

Totalement inutile, pensa John avant de remettre dans sa poche son téléphone redevenu silencieux. Il se demandait comment faisait Sherlock pour savoir exactement à quel moment avait lieu la pause entre les conférences.

A 23h15, John poussait la porte de sa chambre en sifflotant. La journée avait été intéressante, et Isabelle Leclerc, jeune docteur passionnée, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son accent français, était vraiment ravissante. La soirée en tête-à-tête avec elle au bar de l'hôtel avait donc été aussi intéressante que la journée. Le médecin posa sa veste sur une chaise, alla se laver les mains et sortit son téléphone, qu'il avait préalablement mis en mode silencieux (assez de rendez-vous amoureux gâchés par les tentatives frénétiques de Sherlock pour le joindre...). Six textos seulement. Le détective se montrait plutôt patient.

_23:02. John, où es-tu ? SH_

_23:05. John, il est 23h05. SH_

_23:06. John, qui que soit cette fille, laisse-la et viens me dire ce que tu as trouvé. SH_

_23:08. John. SH_

_23:10. John. SH_

_23:14. John. SH_

Ledit John réprima un sourire et alluma son ordinateur.

- Sherlock ?

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée se fit entendre de l'autre côté de l'écran. Le médecin soupira.

- Ne me dis pas que tu essayes de laver ou de ranger la cuisine, parce que je ne te croirai pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ cassé ?

Sherlock, enveloppé dans sa robe de chambre, apparut dans son champ de vision.

- Tu es en retard.

- Oui, Sherlock, il se trouve que j'ai une vie en dehors de toi et de tes affaires criminelles.

- Inintéressant. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui. C'est Mycroft qui a appelé le centre des archives de la police pour me faciliter l'accès aux dossiers ?

- Mycroft boude. J'ai demandé à Lestrade.

John réalisa que la voix de Sherlock sonnait étrangement, comme lointaine et légèrement voilée.

- Je t'entends mal.

- Haut-parleurs capricieux. Alors ? Victor Savage ?

- Inculpé pour effraction et vol à quatre reprises entre 2001 et 2004. Plus rien après. Mort il y a environ un an.

- Mort... commença Sherlock, mais une légère toux l'empêcha de poursuivre.

- Tu as pris froid ?

- Mort assassiné ? reprit le détective sans se préoccuper de répondre.

- Non, rien ne le précise.

- Je vois.

- Tu vois quoi ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Sherlock avait baissé la tête et, visiblement, fermé les yeux.

- Sherlock ! Je te lis ce putain de rapport ou je vais me coucher ? La journée a été longue.

Le détective sursauta.

- Pardon, quoi ? Quel rapport ?

Le médecin resta un instant interdit. _Respire, John, respire, ne t'énerve pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine._

- Le rapport sur Victor Savage ! J'ai passé deux heures à rechercher ce truc dans les affaires de la police et je suis arrivé en retard à mon rendez-vous avec Isabelle, _pour toi_. Alors, tu veux que je te le lise ou non ?

Sherlock se frotta les yeux, bâilla et fit jouer les muscles de son cou, comme s'ils étaient endoloris, sans pouvoir réprimer une petite grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

- C'est un faux rapport de police, John.

- Comment ça, un faux ?

- Visiblement, des faits ont été occultés. Notamment concernant sa mort.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

- Je soupçonne Savage d'avoir fait partie des services secrets. Je pense qu'il a été éliminé parce qu'il en savait trop, mais sur quoi, mystère. J'ai besoin de savoir de quoi il retourne, et, surtout, comme il a été tué. Il faut que tu ailles interroger ses proches, sa veuve, son ancienne maîtresse et son frère, et que tu trouves le médecin qui a signé le permis d'inhumer.

- Sérieusement, Sherlock, tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ?

- Oui.

John prit de nouveau une longue inspiration.

- Je travaille. Je suis à un congrès médical. J'ai rencontré une fille. Je la revois ce soir.

- Je suis après un type qui a probablement tué Savage et s'apprête à recommencer. J'ai besoin de savoir comment il fait pour l'empêcher, justement, de recommencer.

John ne trouva pas de réponse. Il ne trouvait jamais de réponse lorsque son ami parlait de la nécessité d'arrêter les criminels. Était-ce réellement le but de Sherlock ? Ou ne voyait-il dans son métier qu'un immense jeu, qui avait pour terrain la ville de Londres, avec quelques extensions intéressantes - par exemple, à tout hasard, Exeter - sur lesquelles il poussait des pions - par exemple, à tout hasard, John Watson ?

- Tu es vraiment pénible, tu sais.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du détective.

- Mon but dans l'existence. Skype, demain, même heure.


	3. Chapter 3

MARDI

- Sherlock ? Tu es là ?

John ne distinguait, sur l'écran, que les motifs faiblement éclairés de la tapisserie du salon. L'appartement était étrangement silencieux (généralement, lorsque Sherlock s'y trouvait, le silence ne durait pas bien longtemps).

- Sherlock ?

Un bruit de toux attira l'attention du médecin.

- J'arrive, répondit la voix du détective, plus rauque que d'habitude.

Des bruits de pas, l'écran tourné vers la lumière, le visage de Sherlock. Ce dernier s'assit dans le canapé, ouvrit la bouche, prit une inspiration et... recommença à tousser.

- Tu es malade ? demanda John.

Sherlock lança à son colocataire le regard « dis-moi-vite-ce-que-tu-as-trouvé-sans-poser-de-questions-stupides ». John, blasé, enchaîna avec le récit de ses (si peu excitantes) aventures.

- Si tu ne demandes pas à ton frère de me donner accès à tous les dossiers, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne soit très vite dans une impasse.

- Pas question que Mycroft vienne fourrer son gros nez là-dedans. Tu as pu aller interroger les proches de Savage ? Tu les as trouvés ?

- Tu sais, je ne sais peut-être pas faire grand-chose, mais me servir d'un plan fait encore partie de mes capacités, répondit John, vexé.

Sherlock se détourna un instant pour étouffer un nouvel accès de toux dans sa manche. Lorsqu'il revint vers l'écran, ses pommettes étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

John n'avait jamais vu son ami montrer des signes de faiblesse ou de maladie auparavant. Il semblait toujours débordant d'énergie (sauf lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, bien sûr), au mieux de sa forme et prêt à passer trois jours sans dormir, ni boire, ni manger (ce qu'il faisait réellement, parfois, mais même après cela,la fatigue ne semblait pas avoir prise sur lui). Ce soudain changement laissait John perplexe.

- Evidemment que ça va, répondit Sherlock d'un ton agacé. Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé.

- Je suis allé chez Mrs Morton, l'ancienne maîtresse de Savage. Elle déclare ne rien savoir sur les activités de son amant, et je crois qu'elle dit la vérité. Il l'emmenait souvent en voyage à l'autre bout du monde, il était riche, mais disparaissait de temps en temps, pour un mois ou deux, sans lui dire où il allait. Elle soupçonnait qu'il fréquentait une autre femme, en plus de son épouse et d'elle-même.

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quant à sa mort, elle n'en sait rien parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un mois lorsqu'elle a appris son décès. Jamais elle n'a imaginé qu'il aurait pu être assassiné. Mrs Savage était absente, j'ai laissé un message, je repasserai demain. Pour le frère, Jack Savage, Victor est mort parce qu'il était stupide : parti à l'étranger sans se faire vacciner, mort d'une maladie exotique dont il a oublié le nom. Pas un frère très sentimental.

John s'arrêta, se demandant soudainement comment réagirait Sherlock si Mycroft mourait brusquement dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Sentant le regard perçant de son colocataire posé sur lui, il enchaîna :

- Bref, il n'y a rien là-dessus dans le dossier. Tu es sûr qu'il y a eu assassinat ?

- Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vraiment vu malade avant sa mort ?

- Ni Mrs Morton, ni son frère, en tout cas. Savage est apparemment mort une semaine après son retour d'un voyage en Afrique. Sa femme pourrait sans doute nous en dire plus.

- Oui, et n'oublie pas le médecin qui a signé le permis d'inhumer. Il n'y a pas eu de procès, et donc probablement pas d'autopsie. Le médecin de la famille est le plus...

Une nouvelle quinte de toux, plus forte que la précédente, secoua le corps du détective. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer sa phrase, mais ne parvint qu'à tousser à nouveau. Il fit vers l'écran un vague signe qui signifiait « attends », se leva et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la cuisine, sans cesser de tousser. John entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait du robinet et, après quelques secondes, la toux de Sherlock s'arrêta.

- Je disais : le médecin de la famille est le plus probable. Demain, n'oublie pas de demander son nom à Mrs Savage.

Sherlock réprima un frisson et resserra contre lui les pans de sa robe de chambre. John perçut un léger sifflement dans sa respiration.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as de la fièvre ? demanda-t-il, vaguement inquiet.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Non, sérieusement, prends une tisane avec du miel et va te coucher. Et dors. Tu sais, comme le font les êtres humains normaux, à peu près toutes les nuits.

- Très drôle. A demain.

John eut juste le temps de voir Sherlock se plier en deux, en proie à une nouvelle crise, avant que son écran devienne noir. Son ami avait fermé son ordinateur. John, de plus en plus troublé, prit son téléphone. Les quintes de toux que Sherlock cherchait visiblement à lui dissimuler étaient d'autant plus étranges que l'avant-veille, il avait laissé son colocataire en parfaite santé.

_23:16. Sérieusement, repose-toi. Appelle un médecin si ça ne va pas mieux._

_23:18. Bien sûr. A demain. SH_

_23:19. Non, sérieusement, Sherlock. Va au moins voir Mrs Hudson._

_23:22. Partie chez sa sœur. SH_

_23:23. Alors, appelle-moi._

_23:26. Je vais bien, John. SH_

_23:27. Excuse-moi de ne pas prendre pour argent comptant tout ce que tu dis._

_23:28. Arrête de t'inquiéter tout le temps pour moi, c'est pénible. SH_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup à Yuna44 et à MiaWatson pour leurs reviews, auxquelles je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre personnellement... J'ai également beaucoup aimé la nouvelle de Conan Doyle, et me suis donc amusée à imaginer ce que ça donnerait en version BBC. Avec quelques changements, bien sûr, surtout à la fin, comme vous le verrez. En espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir..._

MERCREDI

_23:11. Tu es là ?_

_23:23. Sherlock ?_

_23:36. Rendez-vous Skype, tu te souviens ?_

John soupira. Il était presque minuit et il avait essayé de joindre Sherlock toute la soirée. Soirée qu'il aurait dû passer avec la charmante Isabelle, mais cette dernière lui avait fait faux bond au dernier moment. Frustré par cet échec et exaspéré par l'absence de réaction de son colocataire, il effaça le quatrième texto qu'il venait d'écrire et se contenta d'appeler sur le portable de Sherlock. Il était fatigué et voulait aller se coucher, sans tenir compte des sautes d'humeur du cadet Holmes.

- Allô ?

La voix de Sherlock, somnolente et cassée par la toux, le fit cependant se sentir légèrement coupable. Si son ami ne répondait pas, c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait suivi ses conseils et s'était couché tôt...

- Je suis désolé, je te réveille ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Sherlock sur un ton cassant, mais sans son mordant habituel.

L'habituel sentiment d'agacement remplaça immédiatement la culpabilité.

- C'est ça. Allez, bouge tes fesses jusqu'à ton ordi, et allume Skype. J'ai des nouvelles pour toi...

Sherlock avait déjà coupé la communication. Une minute après, un son caractéristique émanant de l'ordinateur de John indiquait qu'il s'était connecté.

- Alors ?

- Sherlock, je ne te vois pas, la lumière est éteinte ?

- Oui. Ça ne me dérange pas de parler dans le noir. C'est même préférable pour la concentration.

John soupira.

- _Je_ préférerais te voir, si ça ne te dérange pas. Allume la lumière.

Il y eut un reniflement, puis des bruits de tissu froissé (Sherlock devait bien être au lit, quoi qu'il en dise), de pas (il allait probablement dans le salon), puis d'un interrupteur que l'on abaisse (celui de la lampe et non pas du plafonnier), et le visage de Sherlock apparut enfin à l'écran.

- Ça ne s'arrange pas, à ce que je vois.

John avait volontairement utilisé un ton léger, mais ses instincts professionnels étaient en alerte ; les yeux de Sherlock brillaient de fièvre et il se retenait visiblement de claquer des dents, malgré la couverture dans laquelle il était emmitouflé. Sa respiration, légèrement sifflante, se changea bientôt en une nouvelle quinte de toux, qui le laissa hors d'haleine, les yeux clos.

- Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

- John, tout va bien.

- Non, Sherlock, tu ne peux pas dire ça, tout ne va pas bien. Tu as pris des médicaments, du paracétamol, quelque chose ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le détective en haussant les épaules. C'est la saison de la grippe. Je l'ai attrapée, c'est tout. Tu sais, comme les _êtres humains normaux_.

Il lança un sourire moqueur à son colocataire avant de recommencer à tousser. John sourit également. Sherlock avait raison, une épidémie de grippe courait à Londres ces derniers temps. L'inquiétude, pourtant, ne le quitta pas tout à fait. Mais la remarque que lui avait fait son ami la veille - _Arrête de t'inquiéter tout le temps pour moi, c'est pénible_ - et qui lui était restée en travers de la gorge l'empêcha d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Après tout, Sherlock était majeur et vacciné, et il avait survécu pendant près de trente-cinq ans sans un John Watson à ses côtés pour s'occuper de lui.

- Bien. Alors, grande nouvelle, Mrs Savage est certaine que son mari a été assassiné. Oui, il était malade en rentrant d'Afrique, mais rien de grave, une infection bénigne, certainement pas la fièvre jaune diagnostiquée par un médecin de l'hôpital où est mort Victor Savage. Il a passé quelques jours avec sa femme, puis s'est absenté pour le week-end – oh, d'ailleurs, Mrs Savage savait très bien qu'il avait une liaison avec Mrs Morton, et elle soupçonnait également qu'une autre femme était impliquée – mais n'est pas rentré le lundi. Voyant cela, Mrs Savage s'est rendue chez Mrs Morton, dont elle connaissait l'adresse. Mais il s'est avéré qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu du week-end non plus. Inquiète, elle a immédiatement appelé les hôpitaux et la police. Savage a été retrouvé le lendemain, le mardi donc, dans une petite clinique de campagne, non loin de Manchester. Il a semblé à Mrs Savage que les médecins étaient très mal à l'aise et qu'ils lui cachaient une partie de la vérité. Elle a demandé des explications, et a alors appris (qui le lui a dit, je n'ai pas réussi à le savoir, mais elle ne l'a certainement pas su pas la voie officielle) que son époux était un agent secret et que les circonstances de sa mort devaient rester inconnues, même pour sa propre femme. Donc, plus probablement assassinat. Elle a essayé d'en savoir plus, mais n'a rien réussi à tirer du médecin.

- Excellent ! Ce médecin, tu as son nom ?

- Oui. Le docteur Ainstree. Je vais le voir demain soir, en sortant de la dernière conférence de la journée. Il n'habite pas loin, une chance.

Sherlock frissonna et se passa la main sur le front.

- Demain, même heure.

Il referma son ordinateur avant que John ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- OK, débrouille-toi tout seul, mais après, ne viens pas te plaindre si tu es obligé de garder le lit au lieu de courir de scène de crime en scène de crime.

Evidemment, l'ordinateur éteint ne lui répondit pas.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour ! Merci à MiaWatson, Amy et Yuna44 pour vos super reviews ! Dans la nouvelle de Doyle, Holmes passe trois jours alité et refuse les soins d'un médecin ; Mme Hudson se décide à aller voir Watson à ce moment seulement. Je voulais raconter ces trois jours du point de vue de John, c'est chose faite. Bon, ça devient un peu plus dramatique dans ce chapitre, ceux qui ont lu la nouvelle vont peut-être trouver cela un peu exagéré, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en rajouter quelque peu. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu Conan Doyle, je ne peux que vous le conseiller, c'est génial ! La série s'appuie énormément sur son oeuvre, avec beaucoup de clins d'œil intelligents aux livres, alors j'imagine que pour ceux qui découvriraient les livres après avoir vu la série, ça pourrait fonctionner dans l'autre sens..._

JEUDI

John rentra à l'hôtel vers 18h15, légèrement nerveux. La journée avait pourtant été presque parfaite : il avait surmonté l'épreuve de devoir parler pendant une heure en public, ses confrères avaient apprécié sa conférence, Isabelle s'était excusée pour son empêchement de la veille et lui avait proposé un autre rendez-vous le soir même, il avait trouvé le docteur Ainstree chez lui et avait obtenu quelques réponses sur la mort de Savage, et était rentré à temps à l'hôtel pour prendre une douche et contacter Sherlock avant de retrouver Isabelle au restaurant. Cependant, quelque chose, à un moment donné de la journée, avait déclenché un signal d'alarme dans son esprit, pas plus fort qu'une légère vibration, mais d'autant plus frustrant qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où venait le problème.

_18:36. Tu peux te connecter maintenant ?_

_18:40. Envoie-moi les infos par texto. Je suis occupé. SH_

John fronça les sourcils. Faire passer au détective tout ce qu'il avait découvert dans l'après-midi _par texto_ serait bien trop fastidieux. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela, il devait être dans le hall de l'hôtel à 19h.

_18:41. Occupé à quoi ?_

_18:42. A réfléchir. SH_

La réponse ne sembla pas suffisante à John.

_18:44. Pas le temps. Je viens d'allumer mon ordi. Connecte-toi._

_18.45. Par texto, John. SH_

La brièveté du message et l'emploi de son prénom actionna une sonnette d'alarme dans l'esprit du médecin. Elle ne résonnait pas encore très fort, mais son timbre était trop désagréable pour que John l'ignore totalement.

_18:47. Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas que je te voie en petite tenue ?_

_18:49. Ne sois pas ridicule et fais ce que je te dis. SH_

Sherlock n'était apparemment pas d'humeur à la plaisanterie. Mais cette histoire de texto laissait John perplexe. Sherlock, pour obtenir des informations sur une affaire qui lui tenait à cœur, choisissait toujours la voie de la rapidité. Dans un cas comme celui-ci (l'interrogatoire complet d'un témoin, qui avait pris à John près d'une heure de son temps !), Skype serait certainement plus efficace qu'une vingtaine de textos. Le problème venait donc d'ailleurs.

_Allez, John, tu sais très bien ce qui ne va pas. Sherlock a attrapé la grippe et il ne veut pas que tu le voies malade, c'est tout. Parce qu'il veut garder le contrôle, tout le temps. Montrer que rien ne l'atteint jamais. Rien d'alarmant là-dedans. Vis ta vie et laisse ton coloc vivre la sienne._

Il hésita, puis chercha sur son téléphone le numéro de Sherlock. Une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois. Messagerie vocale.

_Sherlock Holmes. Ne laissez pas de message, je ne l'écouterai pas. Envoyez-moi plutôt un texto._

John soupira de nouveau. Pourquoi la vie s'amusait-elle à le martyriser ainsi ? Y avait-il écrit « baby-sitter de Sherlock Holmes » sur son front ?

_18.52. Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?_

_18:53. Pourquoi tu es si pénible ? SH_

John se mordit la joue. Hésita de nouveau. Sa fierté lui disait « laisse tomber et va te préparer pour ton rendez-vous », alors que son instinct de médecin lui hurlait « vérifie que tout va bien ».

_18:55. Si tu n'allumes pas ton ordinateur maintenant, je prends le prochain avion pour Londres._

Une minute de silence, puis le bruit caractéristique de Skype. Douce musique. John poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je ne te vois pas.

- Et alors ? répondit Sherlock.

Sa voix était très faible, presque un murmure, alors que sa respiration, lourde et sifflante, résonnait au contraire dans les oreilles de son interlocuteur, accompagnée d'une espèce de crépitement que John jugea aussitôt de mauvais augure. Le bruit de la sonnette d'alarme monta d'un cran.

- Tu es dans ta chambre, non ? Allume la lumière.

- Pourquoi ? chuchota le détective.

- Merde, allume la lumière !

Sherlock poussa un soupir exaspéré qui dégénéra vite en toux.

- Sherlock ! cria John. La lumière, ou je viens l'allumer moi-même, et te botter le cul par la même occasion !

- Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour rien...

Un léger cliquetis, puis la faible lueur d'une lampe de chevet éclairant la pièce. Sherlock était allongé dans son lit, l'ordinateur posé sur ses genoux. John inspira brusquement. Il ne s'attendait à rien de bon, mais pas à cela. Le visage du détective était bien plus pâle que d'habitude, à l'exception de deux taches rouges sur ses joues ; ses cheveux collaient à son front trempé de sueur ; deux cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux, qui brillaient de fièvre. Il grelottait de manière incontrôlable et ne pouvait se retenir de claquer des dents.

John ne pouvait plus ignorer les appels répétés de l'alarme qui résonnaient dans sa tête.

- _Je m'inquiète pour rien_ ? s'écria John, partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude. _Pour rien_ ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Tu t'es vu, ces derniers temps ? Pas spécialement beau à voir, tu sais.

- La grippe, je te dis.

- Peut-être, mais à ce stade, il faut faire quelque chose. Appelle un médecin, sinon je le fais moi-même.

- Non, attends, ce n'est pas...

Une quinte de toux empêcha Sherlock de finir sa phrase, une toux sèche et rauque, qui lui déchirait la poitrine. Il prit un mouchoir posé sur la table de nuit et se couvrit la bouche pour essayer d'atténuer la violence de l'accès, sans y parvenir. Après deux minutes qui semblèrent à son ami une éternité, la crise se calma. Sherlock se redressa, les yeux rouges et emplis de larmes, et tenta de sourire, mais échoua lamentablement. Ses lèvres tremblaient de façon convulsive. Il laissa tomber son mouchoir pour s'appuyer contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. La caméra de l'ordinateur, dérangée par le mouvement, glissa vers les draps, et John aperçut avec horreur une large tache rouge sur le mouchoir que tenait son colocataire quelques secondes auparavant.

- Merde, Sherlock, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?


	6. Chapter 6

_De nouveau merci aux reviewers à qui je ne peux pas répondre, Yuna44 et MiaWatson. Exceptionnellement, je poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui, parce qu'on me l'a gentiment demandé... Vraiment, merci à tous ceux (toutes celles, plutôt !) qui laissent des commentaires, c'est vraiment super sympa et très encourageant. Pour répondre à vos questions, non, je n'ai pas écrit encore la totalité de l'histoire, mais j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, ce qui me permet de poster de nouveau ce soir. Je pense que la fic fera entre 12 et 15 chapitres (j'hésite encore pour la fin). Et, oui, il y a bien un rapport entre la maladie de Sherlock et ce qui se passe à la fin du premier chapitre, mais il va falloir attendre un peu pour le comprendre !_

JEUDI

_Ne pas paniquer. Surtout, ne pas paniquer. Poser des questions d'ordre médical, ne pas paniquer. _Mais John avait beau se répéter ces mots, encore et encore, la sonnette d'alarme hurlait à présent de manière stridente dans son esprit.

La caméra se replaça miraculeusement face à Sherlock.

- Quoi ? murmura ce dernier.

- Ton mouchoir. Montre-le-moi, ordonna John, qui avait réussi à passer en mode "médecin".

Sherlock posa les yeux sur la tache rouge et s'empressa de dissimuler le mouchoir sous le drap.

- Ce n'est rien.

Le professionnalisme de façade de John vola en éclats.

- C'est du sang ? Sherlock, tu craches _du sang_ ? Putain, mais tu es complètement cinglé ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé un médecin ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé, _moi_ ?

- Ça va, ça va, calme-toi.

_Calme-toi._ Très drôle, vraiment. John aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas été aussi stressante. Il s'obligea à respirer lentement. Le plus ironique dans tout cela était que Sherlock avait parfaitement raison : il devait, en effet, se calmer, et laisser la voix de la lucidité et de la raison reprendre le dessus.

- J'appelle SOS médecins tout de suite, je prends le prochain avion, non, je loue une voiture, je suis là dans quatre heures maximum.

- Non, non, non ! Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça !

Le « je t'en supplie » paniqué suspendit le geste de John, qui s'apprêtait à prendre son portable.

- Tu es malade, Sherlock. Tu as besoin d'un médecin.

- Ils vont... m'emmener à l'hôpital...

- Oui. Normal. Cracher du sang n'a rien d'anodin, tu dois bien t'en être rendu compte par toi-même, avec ta suprême intelligence, non ?

Le sarcasme n'arrangerait rien, John le savait, mais il fallait qu'il déverse sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose son trop-plein d'émotions. Sur Sherlock, en l'occurrence.

- Je suis désolé, John. Je pensais que ça irait mieux.

Il se pencha en avant, les mains crispés sur son ventre. Fièvre, quintes de toux, crachements de sang, et maintenant douleurs abdominales. Pas la grippe. L'appendicite doublée d'une pneumonie ? se demanda John. Décidément, les Holmes ne faisaient jamais les choses à moitié.

- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, ajouta Sherlock dans un murmure.

- C'est réussi. (_Pas d'ironie, pas d'ironie, une attitude un peu plus médicale serait la bienvenue, John, concentre-toi !_) Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mangé ?

Il n'y eut pour toute réponse qu'une crise de toux. John sentit une nouvelle vague de panique déferler sur lui.

- Sherlock, réponds-moi ou j'appelle l'hôpital tout de suite !

- Trois... jours...

- Tu as une idée de ta température ?

Les yeux de Sherlock évitèrent ceux de son ami.

- Réponds-moi ! Plus de 39 ?

- Oui.

- Plus de 39,5 ?

Légère hésitation.

- Oui, je pense.

_Merde. Merde merde merde._

- Sherlock, tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Je vais appeler une ambulance, ils t'emmèneront à l'hôpital et là...

- Non !

John s'interrompit de nouveau. Les yeux de son ami étaient à présent emplis d'une terreur indicible.

- Je ne veux pas retourner à l'hôpital, John. Je t'en supplie, ne les laisse pas m'y emmener.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Parce que...

La respiration du détective se fit plus rapide. John vit avec horreur Sherlock, au bord de l'hyperventilation, se pencher sur le bord de son lit et rendre le peu qu'il avait dû avaler durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures – un peu d'eau, de la bile...

- John... Pas l'hôpital.

Une nouvelle crise plia Sherlock en deux, mais il semblait n'avoir plus rien à vomir. John savait par expérience que les nausées sèches pouvaient être les pires. Si la seule mention de l'hôpital mettait Sherlock dans cet état, Dieu seul savait ce qui lui arriverait si on l'y emmenait de force. OK, ils verraient ça plus tard, et parleraient même peut-être de l'emploi du mot « retourner ».

- Calme-toi, Sherlock, calme-toi, je ne les appelle pas, détends-toi. Pas la peine de faire une crise d'angoisse. Respire. Voilà. C'est ça. Calme-toi. Je n'appelle pas de médecin, j'arrive.

- Et l'affaire Savage ?

- Je m'en _fous_, Sherlock ! Comment dois-je te le dire pour que tu comprennes ? _TU_ es plus important.

En voyant le regard incrédule de Sherlock de l'autre côté de l'écran, son colocataire se dit qu'une petite discussion à propos de ses priorités (les gens avant les faits, les animaux et les choses) pourrait également s'avérer utile. Il fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et referma son ordinateur.

Il fallut à John quatre minutes et trente secondes pour rassembler ses affaires, payer l'hôtel, passer en trombe devant une Isabelle Leclerc interloquée, et trouver un taxi. Une fois la destination indiquée au chauffeur, il se força à respirer, lui aussi, et à envisager la situation calmement. Que devait-il faire ? Appeler quand même une ambulance ? La panique de Sherlock semblait extrêmement forte, et il venait d'avoir un petit aperçu de ce que cette phobie pouvait causer comme dégâts...

La solution se présenta à son esprit, simple et évidente. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il sortit son téléphone et composa un bref message.

_19:10. Sherlock est malade. Assez sérieusement. Allez le voir. JW_

Puis il attendit la réponse. Mycroft Holmes répondait toujours immédiatement lorsque John le contactait. Il le soupçonnait même d'avoir un téléphone à usage unique, allumé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, qui servait seulement à recevoir les textos et les appels de John Watson, baby-sitter attitré du seul détective consultant du monde.

Cinq minutes plus tard, John n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de l'aîné des Holmes. Il se décida à appeler et tomba immédiatement sur un répondeur vocal, qui lui prouva que sa déduction était correcte.

_Bonjour John. Trois consignes pour Sherlock en cas d'urgence médicale : surtout, pas de morphine, pas de prise de sang s'il est réveillé, pas de test psychologique._ Une légère pause, qui aurait pu passer pour une hésitation si Mycroft était capable d'hésiter, puis : _Et, si possible, ne l'emmenez pas à l'hôpital, sauf nécessité absolue._

Merde.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Pour ceux qui ont lu la nouvelle d'ACD, attendez-vous à quelques changements... A MiaWatson et Yuna44 : j'aime assez m'imaginer que Mycroft compte sur John plus que sur son service de renseignements personnel pour connaître (et régler) les éventuels problèmes de Sherlock, d'où la ligne personnelle branchée (normalement) 24h/24. Il sait qu'il ne veut pas espionner son colocataire, mais que s'il y a un vrai problème, il n'hésitera pas à donner des informations à Mycroft (comme après la "mort" d'Irene Adler). Pour ce qui est d'en apprendre plus sur le passé de Sherlock, c'est une possibilité, je vous ai dit que j'hésitais sur le nombre définitif de chapitres, les derniers contenant essentiellement des explications sur ce passé (et notamment sa phobie des hôpitaux...), mais n'ayant pas forcément grand-chose à voir avec l'histoire en elle-même..._

JEUDI

Louer une voiture s'était avéré un choix judicieux, songea John lorsqu'il se rendit compte, en écoutant les informations (pour détourner son esprit du problème qui l'occupait entièrement et qui allait finir par le rendre fou s'il continuait à le ressasser), qu'en raison des intempéries, de nombreux départs étaient retardés dans plusieurs aéroports. L'autoroute, en revanche, était parfaitement dégagée. Les formalités de location n'avaient pas été si longues, et John pouvait à présent appuyer sur le champignon et dépasser allègrement toutes les limites de vitesse. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta sur une aire d'autoroute pour appeler Sherlock et fut soulagé lorsque son ami décrocha.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va.

- Permets-moi de ne plus te croire quand tu me dis ça. Je suis là dans deux heures.

Il raccrocha avant que le détective ait eu le temps de lui dire qu'il _exagérait_ ou _dramatisait_ la situation.

Mycroft restait injoignable. Étrange. Peut-être même inquiétant, mais John n'avait plus de place pour d'autre inquiétude que "l'état de santé de son crétin de colocataire qui n'était pas foutu de rester trois jours seul sans faire de conneries". Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur la route, mais son cerveau était en ébullition. Il tournait et retournait dans son esprit tous les diagnostics possibles. Sans la possibilité de voir, de toucher, d'examiner le malade, il se sentait totalement impuissant...

A vingt-trois heures vingt-six, il poussait la porte du 221b.

- Sherlock ?

La chambre était vide, la lumière toujours allumée, l'ordinateur et le téléphone posés sur le lit. John sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer de manière peu naturelle.

- Sherlock !

Un gémissement lui parvint de la salle de bains. John se précipita et trouva Sherlock étendu par terre, au pied du radiateur, visiblement en train de lutter contre une forte douleur.

- Sherlock, tu m'entends ?

Le médecin glissa ses mains sous les aisselles du malade et l'adossa contre le radiateur. Les yeux de Sherlock papillonnèrent.

- Des crampes... Je ne peux plus respirer...

- Ne parle pas, ordonna John en mettant la main sur le front de son ami, qu'il trouva brûlant. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. C'est bien. Je vais t'aider à te recoucher.

Il avait retrouvé son calme et ses instincts professionnels reprenaient le dessus. Dans deux minutes, il pourrait examiner son colocataire. Faire baisser la fièvre. Trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Il passa le bras gauche de son ami par-dessus sa propre épaule droite et hissa Sherlock, qui poussa un gémissement. En le soutenant, il parvint à lui faire regagner sa chambre et l'allongea doucement sur le lit, puis il remonta les couvertures sur le corps agité de tremblements.

- Je vais chercher un thermomètre et un stéthoscope. Je reviens tout de suite. Si tu as envie de vomir, vomis par terre, n'essaye pas de te lever.

Il fallut à John quelques minutes pour retrouver ses affaires dans le désordre habituel de l'appartement. Il remplit également un verre d'eau et revint dans la chambre de Sherlock...

... Et, pendant un instant, il crut être tombé dans un univers parallèle. Assis dans son lit, appuyé contre deux oreillers, livide mais l'air déterminé, le détective tenait un revolver au bout de son bras tendu et le pointait directement vers son ami.

- Reste où tu es. Ne bouge pas.

John se figea sur le seuil de la chambre, le cœur battant.

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que...

Une quinte de toux obligea Sherlock à baisser le bras. John voulut en profiter pour faire un pas en avant, mais son ami se reprit, plaqua sa main gauche contre sa bouche et braqua de nouveau l'arme sur lui.

- Ne... bouge... pas.

John fit un pas en arrière.

- OK, OK, je ne bouge pas. Mais explique-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

- Tu... Tu m'as touché ? demanda Sherlock, les traits déformés par la panique.

- Je t'ai... touché ? répéta le médecin, complètement perdu. Je suis désolé, Sherlock, je ne comprends pas la question.

- Dans la salle de bains. J'étais inconscient, tu m'as ramené ici, non ?

- Oui. Je ne vois pas ce qui te pose problème, dit John, relativement calmement pour quelqu'un qui se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse évanoui par terre ?

De nouveau, cette lueur de terreur pure dans les yeux du détective.

- Va te laver les mains TOUT DE SUITE !

John écarquilla les yeux.

- Merde, Sherlock, si c'est à la contagion que tu penses, je te rappelle que c'est mon métier : je fais ça tous les jours, je suis médecin, tu te souviens ? Alors je vais prendre ta température et...

- Lance-moi le thermomètre, mais reste où tu es.

John secoua la tête, se sentant complètement impuissant. Il lança le thermomètre qui rebondit sur la couverture. Sherlock le prit.

- Maintenant, va te laver les mains. S'il-te-plaît, ajouta-t-il comme si la politesse était soudainement devenue très importante pour lui. Pendant au moins trois minutes. Pendant ce temps, je prendrai ma température. Si tu veux vérifier le thermomètre, trouve des gants. Je crois qu'il y en a sous l'évier de la cuisine.

- Sherlock, c'est complètement stupide ! Tu délires ! Laisse-moi t'examiner !

- Bien sûr, je délire, répondit Sherlock presque joyeusement. Mais tu n'entreras pas dans cette pièce. Va te laver les mains !

- Si je le fais, tu prendras ta température sans tricher ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Sans arrêter le thermomètre avant qu'il ne sonne ?

- Oui. Et ensuite, je pense qu'on pourra aller manger chez Angelo. A moins que tu ne préfères qu'on retourne à Exeter ensemble ?

- Angelo ? Exeter ? Sherlock, prends ta température tout de suite !

- Oui, oui. Mais il faut quand même qu'on aille à Exeter. Quand tu te seras lavé les mains. Et qu'on sera passés chercher Molly, ajouta Sherlock, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix, qui alarma John plus que tout.

- Molly ?

- Oui, pour qu'elle m'examine. Tu sais, quand je serai mort.

Sherlock recommença à tousser et John s'obligea à quitter la pièce. _Fièvre élevée, délire, possibles hallucinations. Rien qui ne puisse être soigné. Respire, John, tout va bien._

Mais tout n'allait pas bien. En se lavant les mains, John se rendit compte que ces dernières tremblaient légèrement. A sa décharge, aucun de ses patients ne l'avait jamais menacé d'un revolver auparavant... Il prit des gants sous l'évier (contrarier Sherlock semblait une mauvaise idée à ce moment) en essayant de faire abstraction de la toux caverneuse qu'il entendait depuis la cuisine, et revint dans la chambre juste au moment où le thermomètre sonnait. Sherlock, haletant, le lui lança, non sans avoir vérifié que le médecin portait des gants. Le cœur de John manqua un battement.

- 40,2 degrés. Sherlock, ce n'est pas possible, je vais appeler une ambulance.

- NON !

Retour du revolver. John en aurait pleuré.

- J'ai bien compris que tu avais une phobie liée à l'hôpital, dit-il calmement, mais je ne peux pas te regarder souffrir sans rien faire, et comme tu ne veux pas que je m'approche de toi...

- Tu ne comprends pas. Même à l'hôpital, ils ne pourront rien faire pour moi. Et je les mettrai en danger.

_En danger ?_ se demanda John. Encore cette histoire de contagion. Pourquoi ce mot résonnait-il si étrangement à ses oreilles ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de manquer quelque chose de très, très important ?

_Oh. Victor Savage._


	8. Chapter 8

_Pour faire original : merci beaucoup à MiaWatson et à Yuna44 pour vos reviews ! Voilà la clef de l'intrigue, qui explique la mort de Savage et la maladie de Sherlock. Tout ça n'a bien évidemment aucun fondement scientifique, veuillez me pardonner pour le manque de rigueur... J'ai presque terminé d'écrire cette fic, donc je devrais pouvoir continuer à poster un chapitre par jour._

JEUDI

En une fraction de seconde, tout devint clair dans l'esprit de John, comme si toutes les pièces d'un puzzle tellement disparate qu'on n'avait même pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'un puzzle se mettaient en place, s'emboîtaient parfaitement, presque magiquement. Il se demanda brièvement si c'était ainsi que Sherlock pensait, réfléchissait, vivait en permanence. Si c'était le cas, ça devait être à la fois terriblement excitant et épuisant. Toutes les associations se faisaient dans son esprit, avec une rapidité dont il se serait cru incapable.

La grippe ? Non, bien sûr que non. Sherlock Holmes n'attrapait pas la grippe, non, c'était une maladie trop banale, trop commune, trop _normale_ pour lui. Sherlock Holmes, d'ailleurs, ne tombait jamais malade,non, Sherlock Holmes était empoisonné par des fous qui utilisaient des armes biologiques contre ceux qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin. Des fous dangereux qui ne se souciaient pas d'un mort de plus ou de moins sur cette terre, par exemple un agent secret, comme Victor Savage.

_Concentre-toi, John, réfléchis._ Que lui avait dit le docteur Ainstree ? Il avait fallu à John une bonne dose de mensonges pour le convaincre de lui dire ce qu'il savait sur la mort de Savage. Il s'était même fait passer pour un parent de la victime, mais il avait eu accès à des informations qui, normalement, auraient dû rester confidentielles : Savage n'avait pas été tué, ni d'un coup de poignard ni d'un coup de revolver, il avait bel et bien succombé à une maladie. La fièvre jaune ? avait de mandé John. Non, les symptômes ne correspondaient pas et l'évolution du mal avait été beaucoup trop rapide. Les médecins, dépassés, avaient dissimulé la réalité : ils ne connaissaient pas cette maladie. Probablement une pathologie africaine, étant donné le voyage que venait de faire Savage. L'agent secret était arrivé chez eux avec une forte fièvre et était mort en deux jours, terrassé par des crampes abdominales terribles. Ces mêmes crampes qui, à présent, empêchaient Sherlock de respirer. Quelle coïncidence.

John regretta de ne pas avoir demandé plus de précisions sur les symptômes et l'évolution de la maladie, mais il aurait été prêt à parier que tout avait commencé comme une banale grippe. Ainstree, sous le sceau du secret médical, lui avait également dit que deux membres du personnel qui s'étaient occupés du cas de Victor Savage avaient contracté la même maladie et étaient morts dans la semaine qui avait suivi, probablement contaminés par le même virus. L'affaire avait été étouffée par les hautes autorités, soucieuses de garder secrètes les circonstances de ces trois morts.

Sans réfléchir, John fit de nouveau un pas en avant, affolé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre : Sherlock avait retrouvé la piste du meurtrier de Savage, et l'avait serré de tellement prêt que ce dernier, inquiet, avait décidé de se débarrasser de ce détective fouineur de la même façon qu'il avait réduit au silence un agent secret un peu trop intelligent...

- Recule. Ou je tire. Je n'hésiterai pas.

- Si ton but est d'empêcher la contagion, Sherlock, je doute fortement que tu me tires dessus. Ça aurait un effet beaucoup plus dévastateur.

- Je connais le corps humain. Je sais où je peux tirer pour t'immobiliser.

- Oui, mais tu trembles comme une feuille.

John se sentit mal en prononçant ces mots ; il avait l'impression que son ami allait s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre, ce qui d'ailleurs aurait peut-être été préférable, était donné son insistance à vouloir menacer son colocataire avec un revolver. Savage était mort en deux jours, le temps jouait contre eux, mais Sherlock ne semblait pas s'en soucier. John s'immobilisa en voyant le doigt du détective se resserrer sur la détente.

- Sherlock, qui est-ce ? Dis-le-moi.

Les yeux du malade reflétèrent son incompréhension.

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Du salaud qui t'a inoculé cette saloperie.

- Comment as-tu compris? demanda Sherlock dans une nouvelle quinte de toux.

- Savage. Il est bel et bien mort de maladie, mais tu avais raison, il a été assassiné. Dis-moi par qui, je sais que tu le sais.

- Les mêmes symptômes que moi ?

John ne se sentait pas d'humeur à discuter sur ce sujet. Le cas Savage lui importait peu. Il voulait juste connaître l'identité de l'homme qui avait osé empoisonner son meilleur ami, et ensuite lui promettre mille tortures s'il ne le guérissait pas dans l'heure.

- Oui. Définitivement pas la grippe. Qui que ce soit, donne-moi son nom et son adresse, tout de suite.

- Tu ne peux pas aller la chercher comme ça au milieu de la nuit, John. Il nous faut un plan.

-_ La_ chercher ? répéta John, légèrement surpris. C'est une femme ? Oh, bien sûr. La fameuse maîtresse de Savage, celle que personne n'a jamais vue et dont personne ne connaît le nom. Comment a-t-elle pu t'empoisonner ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Sherlock en laissant malgré lui retomber le revolver.

- Peu importe. On verra ça plus tard. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Pas... très... bien...

Sherlock se pencha de nouveau en avant, les mains crispées sur son ventre. Son front ruisselait de sueur froide. John ne put s'empêcher de faire un nouveau pas.

- Non... N'avance pas... S'il-te-plaît, n'avance pas.

John s'arrêta net. Le « s'il-te-plaît » de Sherlock fonctionnait toujours. C'était un mot qu'il employait si peu souvent... John se sentait légèrement nauséeux et avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était coincé dans sa gorge.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Sherlock, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- J'ai besoin de toi. Mais pas comme médecin. Celle qui m'a empoisonné s'appelle Johanna Culverton-Smith. Ce nom te dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, bien sûr, murmura John en serrant les poings. Elle est très connue dans sa spécialité.

- Je ne sais pas quelles molécules, quelles bactéries elle a modifiées pour donner à ce virus toutes les apparences de la grippe, mais ce que je sais, c'est que l'effet en est très rapide. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles de contagion. J'ai besoin de toi, répéta Sherlock faiblement. Pour aller la chercher chez elle, la ramener ici. Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse me soigner.

Ce petit discours semblait avoir épuisé le détective, qui retomba contre l'oreiller, la respiration courte et sifflante. John déglutit.

- D'accord. Je ne pourrais pas, je ne sais pas, aller la kidnapper dans son sommeil ?

Sherlock hocha la tête. Parler lui demandait visiblement un effort.

- Non. Elle se couche tard. Maison très protégée. Alarmes.

- Dans ce cas, j'y vais, je lui dis que je sais tout, et je lui offre mon silence – notre silence – en échange de son aide.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace.

- Tu serais prêt... à laisser courir une meurtrière ? demanda-t-il en toussant.

- Je serais prêt à l'importe quoi pour que tu vives, Sherlock. Comment peux-tu en douter ?

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Le détective ravala son accès de toux et regarda son colocataire comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, haleta-t-il. Nous n'avons aucune preuve. Elle te rirait au nez et appellerait la police. Il faudrait que tu lui fasses croire que tu es très inquiet pour ma santé...

- Que je lui _fasse croire_ ? le coupa John, incrédule. Sherlock, merde, _je suis_ très inquiet pour ta santé !

- Oui, oui, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne dois pas lui montrer que tu connais sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire, sinon, elle se méfiera, elle ne viendra pas. Dis-lui que je t'ai demandé d'aller la chercher pour avoir l'avis d'un expert, qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir me sauver. Décris-lui mes symptômes, elle verra bien qu'elle a gagné et elle ne pourra pas résister à l'envie d'admirer son œuvre et de m'expliquer comment elle a fait.

John sentait la rage monter en lui, comme une vague menaçant de tout détruire sur son passage, à l'idée de cette femme manipulant la mort en bouteille et s'en servant pour réduire son meilleur ami au silence de la façon la plus lâche qui soit.

- J'ai plutôt envie, dit-il d'une voix sourde, de la menacer de lui péter coude après coude, genou après genou, si elle refuse de venir.

De nouveau, ce regard étrange de la part de Sherlock, comme s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que lui disait son ami.

- Non, il faut qu'elle vienne en toute sécurité. Je la connais, elle est incommensurablement orgueilleuse, elle ne résistera pas à l'idée d'un triomphe. Tu reviendras ici avant elle, tu te cacheras dans la penderie avec un dictaphone...

- ... Et j'enregistrerai la moindre de ses paroles. Compris. Après, ce sera ta guérison contre notre silence. Mais, Sherlock, j'aurai aussi mon revolver. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas comme TU l'as prévu, alors on le fera à MA façon.


	9. Chapter 9

_Un grand merci aux reviewers ! Yuna44 et MiaWatson, je vous adore ! J'aime beaucoup, dans la série, le fait que John soit prêt à tout pour aider Sherlock, comme dans _A study in pink_. Et chez Conan Doyle, c'est toujours Watson qui emporte le revolver... Bon, pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, le cliffhanger est un peu gratuit, mais je ne savais pas où le couper..._

VENDREDI

Johanna Culverton-Smith, spécialiste en pathologies orientales, habitait dans une belle demeure géorgienne, près de Russel Square. _Si près de Baker Street,_ pensa John en sonnant à l'interphone. Il avait couru tout le long du chemin et peinait à reprendre son souffle, la poitrine oppressée par la peur plus que par l'effort physique. Et si l'état de Sherlock empirait pendant qu'il cherchait à la convaincre ? Et si elle n'était pas là ? Et si elle refusait de lui ouvrir...?

Elle répondit à l'interphone presque instantanément, comme si elle s'était attendue à sa visite.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger si tard, mais il s'agit d'une urgence. Je suis l'ami de Sherlock Holmes...

John avait cru qu'il ne parviendrait pas à jouer la comédie, mais son inquiétude était telle qu'il fut presque soulagé de pouvoir décrire les symptômes de son ami à une professionnelle, une collègue plus capable que lui dans une spécialité qui le dépassait.

- Tout cela semble sérieux, en effet. Mais pourquoi venir me chercher, moi ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas emmené à l'hôpital ?

John prit une profonde inspiration. Il sentait la rage monter en lui comme une vague, mais il la contrôla.

- Parce que Sherlock ne fait pas confiance aux hôpitaux. Ni à mes capacités de médecin, d'ailleurs. Vous ne connaissez pas Sherlock Holmes, docteur Culverton-Smith. Lorsqu'il a décidé quelque chose, rien ni personne ne peut le faire changer d'avis. Si Sherlock dit qu'il a attrapé une maladie que vous seule pouvez soigner, c'est que c'est certainement le cas. Si vous le connaissiez, vous comprendriez. Il voit les choses, les dissèque, les analyse. Il ne m'a même pas laissé l'examiner, par crainte de la contagion. Il dit qu'il sait. Et moi, conclut le médecin avec un petit rire amer, je lui obéis, parce que j'ai en lui une confiance totale, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'un domaine que je devrais en toute logique maîtriser beaucoup mieux que lui. C'est pour ça que je suis ici et non à l'hôpital. Parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait contracté une maladie dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom et que vous seule étiez capable de soigner. Je sais bien que ça a l'air assez stupide dit comme ça. En tout cas, ça n'a rien de rationnel. Mais s'il faut que je vous supplie, je vais le faire, parce que je ne veux pas que mon meilleur ami meure sans que j'aie au moins essayé de l'empêcher. Croyez bien que je ne me serais jamais permis de venir vous déranger à cette heure si les circonstances ne l'exigeaient pas.

Pendant un instant, John se demanda s'il avait été assez convaincant. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire, il l'avait pensé. Il craignait juste de ne pas pouvoir dissimuler l'envie qu'il avait de sortir son arme et de la braquer sous le nez de son interlocutrice dès qu'elle sortirait de la maison.

- J'arrive. Le temps d'enfiler un jean et de ranger deux ou trois expériences en cours. Où habite-t-il ?

- 221b, Baker Street.

- Bien. J'y serai dans une demi-heure environ.

- Je vous remercie. Vraiment.

- Vous y serez vous-même ?

John se souvint des recommandations de Sherlock : _fais-lui croire que tu es absent. Invente quelque chose._ Mais John ne voyait pas très bien ce qui pouvait justifier son absence au chevet de son meilleur ami, à part un cas d'urgence plus grand encore. Une seule chose s'était présentée à son esprit. Il adressa mentalement des excuses à sa soeur pour le mensonge parfaitement improbable qu'il allait servir à Mrs Culverton-Smith. Mais cette dernière n'était pas censée savoir que Harry était homosexuelle et ne voulait pas d'enfants, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je ne peux pas y retourner maintenant, car ma sœur est en plein accouchement. Les choses ne se présentent pas très bien, je voudrais passer à l'hôpital pour me rendre compte par moi-même. Je ne serai probablement pas de retour à Baker Street avant quatre heures du matin.

John crut entendre un soupir de soulagement de l'autre côté de l'interphone.

- J'espère que tout se passera bien pour votre sœur, répondit Mrs Culverton-Smith avec une sympathie qui ne semblait pas feinte. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre ami, je m'occupe de lui.

_Je m'occupe de lui._ Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la tête de John pendant tout le chemin du retour. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre de Sherlock, s'attendant presque au pire, il fut soulagé de voir que l'état de son colocataire n'avait pas empiré pendant son absence. Il était toujours terriblement pâle et frissonnait, mais sa toux semblait s'être un peu calmé. Il ne délirait plus. Au contraire, il semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa lucidité.

- Elle vient ?

- Elle arrive.

- Parfait ! Maintenant, John, la penderie. Et quoi que je dise, quoi qu'il arrive, ne sors pas de là. Je joue la partie à ma manière, d'accord ? Même si ça te semble étrange, ou insensé, ou désespéré, rappelle-toi que je sais ce que je fais. Compris ?

- Mais...

Un gémissement de la part de Sherlock fit oublier à son ami qu'il voulait protester. Les crampes abdominales semblaient de plus en plus fortes. Pour ce qui semblait la millième fois dans la soirée, John serra les dents et les poings.

- Si cette femme ne te sauve pas, je la tue de mes propres mains, Sherlock. Si elle te sauve, je me contenterai de lui casser la figure.

Sherlock fit un pâle sourire.

- Et c'est moi qui suis... mélodramatique ?

Lorsque Mrs Culverton-Smith frappa à la porte, John était assis dans l'armoire, armé d'un dictaphone et de son revolver. Il ne voyait absolument rien, mais entendait tout ce qui se passait dans la chambre de son ami. La porte qui s'ouvre. Le bruit de talons sur le parquet.

- Bonsoir, M. Holmes.

- Bonsoir, docteur Culverton-Smith. Vous êtes finalement venue.

La voix de Sherlock semblait d'autant plus faible et rauque que celle de son interlocutrice sonnait haut clair. Elle jubilait.

- J'ai beaucoup hésité, je vous l'avoue. Mais la curiosité l'a finalement emporté.

Sherlock étouffa une quinte de toux. John entendit le bruit d'une chaise que l'on traîne.

- Douloureux ? demanda la femme, l'air sincèrement intéressée.

- Oui. Vous avez bien... réussi votre coup.

Si Mrs Culverton-Smith sursauta ou parut surprise, John ne le sut pas. Il se demanda si son ami avait bien fait d'abattre ses cartes si rapidement, puis se souvint que chaque minute comptait. Mais si elle avait éventé leur ruse...

- Vous avez tout compris, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'inquiétude dans la voix du médecin.

- Pas assez tôt.

- Quelle idée, aussi, de m'accuser de trois meurtres de manière aussi... brutale ! Qu'espériez-vous en m'envoyant ce mail ?

_Brillant, Sherlock. Tu soupçonnes une scientifique de haut niveau d'empoisonner les gens avec un virus inconnu, et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de lui envoyer un mail pour lui dire ce que tu penses de sa culpabilité. Vraiment, brillant,_ pensa John en réprimant un soupir.

- Vous faire réagir... Trouver une preuve...

- Stupide de votre part. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce qui vous a mis sur la voie. La pathologie ne ressemble pas à celles que j'ai étudiées. Mon nom n'est apparu nulle part.

- Non, car ce n'est pas vous qui avez empoisonné ces trois hommes, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous vous êtes contenté de vendre votre petite bombe biologique au plus haut prix. Mais votre client s'est montré quelque peu... imprudent. Trois hauts fonctionnaires atteints de la même maladie en deux semaines, c'était un peu trop. Même mon frère a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Hauts fonctionnaires ? De quoi Sherlock parlait-il ? Oh. L'affaire que Mycroft lui avait demandé de prendre en main la semaine précédente. Il semblait qu'il s'en était occupé, finalement...

- Lorsque votre ami est venu me trouver, j'ai presque cru à un piège de votre part. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister... J'étais curieuse de constater les effets de mon travail. Je n'ai jamais vu mon virus à l'oeuvre, vous savez.

Elle parlait de _son virus_ avec une espèce d'attendrissement, comme s'il s'était agi d'un enfant dissipé.

- Même avec... Victor... Savage ?

- Oh ! Vous savez cela aussi ?

- C'est ce qui vous a trahi. Je vous surveille depuis quelques temps déjà, vous savez.

- Je sais, oui. J'imagine que Savage vous a fait parvenir un message ?

- Oui. Peu de temps avant sa mort. Il se doutait de ce que vous prépariez, c'est pour cela qu'il est devenu votre amant.

- Cela ne lui a pas vraiment porté chance, remarqua Mrs Culverton-Smith avec un certain amusement dans la voix.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? Comment nous avez-vous contaminés ?

John faillit se lever et sortir de la penderie. Pourquoi Sherlock posait-il cette question ? Elle avait avoué le meurtre, c'était tout ce qui comptait !

- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez vraiment envie de parler médecine et manipulations microbiologiques sur votre lit de mort, si ? Ce n'est pas ce pour quoi je suis venue.

- Alors... pourquoi... êtes-vous... venue ?

- Je suis venue vous voir mourir, M. Holmes.

Sherlock n'ajouta rien.

- Vous n'allez rien me demander, n'est-ce-pas? reprit Mrs Culverton-Smith. Vous êtes trop fier pour me supplier ?

- Non, je sais juste que c'est inutile.

John sentit le monde tourner autour de lui.

- Vous avez compris qu'il n'existe, à ce jour, aucun remède ?

La réponse de Sherlock glaça son colocataire jusqu'au sang.

- Oui.


	10. Chapter 10

_Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Fin du suspense... Si vous avez envie de mettre des baffes à Sherlock, allez-y, ne vous gênez pas. Moi, en tout cas, en lisant la nouvelle originale, j'en avais très envie. Je rappelle d'ailleurs, à toutes fins utiles, que ce n'est pas moi mais Conan Doyle qui a écrit cette histoire à la base. Pour toute réclamation, vous pouvez essayer de faire tourner les tables (il était spirite convaincu, ce qui semble d'ailleurs un peu contradictoire avec un Sherlock super-rationnel...) pour entrer en communication avec lui ! Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu la nouvelle, j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir... Ah, et aussi : je n'ai pas vu la série en français, mais en anglais, donc je ne sais pas comment fonctionnent le tutoiement et le vouvoiement (notamment entre Lestrade et Sherlock et Lestrade et John), j'ai donc utilisé ce qui me semblait le plus approprié._

VENDREDI

_Inspiration. Expiration. Ne pas tomber dans les pommes maintenant. Respirer calmement._ Il semblait à John qu'une masse d'armes lui était tombé sur la poitrine, l'empêchant d'accomplir les fonctions vitales de base. _Pas d'hyperventilation maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment. Pas le moment d'être malade non plus,_ ajouta-t-il en sentant monter en lui une violente nausée qu'il ne parvint à maîtriser qu'au prix d'un immense effort. Qu'avait dit Sherlock ? _Quoi qu'il arrive, ne sors pas. Laisse-moi jouer la partie à ma manière._ Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu.

- Dans ce cas, poursuivit Mrs Culverton-Smith (et sa voix sembla à John très, très, très lointaine), pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ? Rien ne peut plus vous sauver, vous le savez. Vous êtes un peu stupide, mais très courageux, M. Holmes, je ne le nie pas. Mais quel est le but de... Oh, ça fait mal ?

John entendit Sherlock gémir. Il voulut se lever, sortir de l'armoire, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir.

- Alors ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous ne maîtrisez rien, _docteur,_ murmura Sherlock. Rien du tout. Si la contagion échappait à votre contrôle, vous ne pourriez pas endiguer une épidémie. Vous devez arrêter votre petite guerre bactériologique.

- Deux médecins sont morts dans l'hôpital où Victor a été transporté. Je l'ai pris en compte et réduit la nocivité de mon virus. La contagion n'est plus à craindre.

Elle parlait sur un ton de supériorité, absolument certaine de sa victoire, avec encore cette pointe de tendresse dans la voix lorsqu'elle évoquait son virus. _Complètement cinglée_, estima John, incapable pour le moment de porter un jugement plus complexe.

- Vous jouez à l'apprenti sorcier, répondit Sherlock en toussant de nouveau. Vous vous croyez très forte, mais cela se retournera un jour contre vous.

- Vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour me faire une leçon de morale, tout de même ?

- Non, juste vous informer que je suis en train d'enregistrer tout ce que vous me dites sur mon portable.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, pendant lequel John ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle était, dans ce cas, l'utilité de l'avoir enfermé dans une penderie avec un dictaphone.

- Et vous comptez partager cette information avec la police ?

- Exactement.

Mrs Culverton-Smith se mit à rire.

- Sincèrement, M. Holmes, vous croyez que je n'avais pas prévu cela ?

- Que vous l'ayez prévu ne l'empêchera pas d'arriver.

- Vous me décevez beaucoup. Peut-être votre cerveau a-t-il subi quelques dommages à cause de la fièvre ?

- Je... ne... comprends pas.

- Je vois ça. Si vous envoyez cet enregistrement à qui que ce soit, M. Holmes, votre cher ami le docteur Watson mourra dans une semaine.

- Je peux le prévenir.

C'était une réponse stupide. Mrs Culverton-Smith avait certainement également prévu cela. Or, Sherlock ne faisait pas de réponses stupides. La fièvre devait être montée bien trop haut, en effet.

- Faites-le si ça vous chante. Vous ne savez pas comment le poison est entré dans votre système, vous me l'avez avoué tout à l'heure. Votre ami ne pourra pas être constamment sur ses gardes. Sa mort est déjà en marche et je suis la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter. Et je ne le ferai certainement pas depuis une cellule de prison.

- Vous avez des complices ?

- Vous me croyez assez sotte pour vous le dire ?

- Promettez-moi que vous ne vous attaquerez pas à John.

- Si vous n'alertez pas la police, il ne craint rien. S'il me laisse tranquille, je le laisserai tranquille. Cela me semble assez honnête.

Pendant le silence qui suivit, John entendit la respiration douloureuse de Sherlock s'accélérer. Il voulait vraiment agir, il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose, mais son esprit ne maîtrisait plus rien. Il se contentait de tenir le dictaphone en essayant de contrôler ses propres inspirations.

- Vous avez bien calculé votre coup, murmura Sherlock.

- Et vous, vous êtes si prévisible ! Vous avez la possibilité de m'arrêter, mais vous ne le faites pas. Et tout ça pour la vie d'une seule personne... Comme c'est touchant ! Que dites-vous ?

La voix de Sherlock était à présent réduite à un murmure inaudible.

- Tout cela m'a l'air vraiment douloureux. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vais prendre ceci...

John entendit un froissement de tissu. Le médecin avait probablement pris le portable du détective.

- ... Merci. Et à présent, je vais vous regarder mourir. Rassurez-vous, vos souffrances seront bientôt terminées. Une heure, deux tout au plus. J'attendrai le retour de votre ami Watson pour lui dire combien je suis désolée de ne pas avoir réussi à vous sauver... J'espère d'ailleurs que l'accouchement de sa sœur se passe bien. Il serait terrible pour lui de perdre deux personnes qui lui sont chères le même jour.

- A votre place, je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus, docteur. Vous permettez ?

John sentit son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement. La voix de Sherlock avait repris sa tonalité normale, un peu plus faible qu'à l'ordinaire peut-être, mais parfaitement audible et non plus cassée par la toux. Il lui sembla que le malade s'était levé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'écria Mrs Culverton-Smith.

- Que vous allez bientôt vous retrouver inculpée pour meurtre et tentative de meurtre, répondit Sherlock joyeusement. Je viens de faire signe aux deux inspecteurs de police qui attendaient sous la fenêtre.

John entendit un cri de rage, suivi d'un bruit de martèlement, et en déduisit que la femme avait cherché à détruire le portable de Sherlock. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il y eut un temps de silence, puis la voix de Lestrade retentit, emplie d'inquiétude :

- Sherlock, comment allez-vous ? Vous avez l'air...

- Je survivrai, coupa le détective avec brusquerie. Vous pouvez arrêter cette... dame pour meurtre et tentative de meurtre, sur ma personne. Et, accessoirement, pour détérioration de biens personnels. Je tenais à mon téléphone.

Mrs Culverton-Smith éclata de rire.

- Meurtre ? Tentative de meurtre ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Oh, j'oubliais. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez totalement détruit mon portable et son contenu que je n'ai plus de preuve. John ! Tu peux sortir maintenant !

La porte de la penderie s'ouvrit et le visage de Sherlock apparut, illuminé par un large sourire. John, trop choqué pour protester, se leva comme un automate et sortit de sa cachette.

- Espèce de...

- Voyons, Mrs Culverton-Smith, pas d'insultes, vous pourriez les regretter ! John, le dictaphone ! ordonna Sherlock.

John, totalement abasourdi, ne bougea pas. Son regard se posa alternativement sur tous les personnages de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Mrs Culverton-Smith, tremblante de rage, semblait sur le point de se jeter sur Sherlock pour l'étrangler ; à ses pieds gisaient les restes du portable du détective, réduit en miettes par ses coups de talon.

Lestrade paraissait partagé entre deux sentiments contradictoires : la volonté d'arrêter la meurtrière et celle de porter secours à Sherlock, qui, toujours anormalement pâle, ressemblait plus que jamais à un fantôme.

Ce fut Donavan qui se reprit la première ; debout près de la porte de la chambre, elle semblait confuse et désorientée, et peut-être même légèrement inquiète ; mais ce fut elle qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mrs Culverton-Smith pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le détective.

Quant à Sherlock, debout près de John, il semblait au comble de la joie. Agacé par l'apathie de son colocataire, il lui arracha le dictaphone des mains, sauta par-dessus le lit et tendit l'objet à l'inspecteur principal.

- Sa confession, pleine et entière, expliqua-t-il. Elle reconnaît avoir assassiné quatre personnes, essayé de me tuer, et envisagé d'empoisonner John également. Nous devrons régler ce problème, d'ailleurs. Elle était si contente de me prouver qu'elle avait été la plus forte ! Voilà le problème des génies, ils ne peuvent pas se taire...

_Tu peux parler_, pensa John. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, mais de preuves. Deux minutes auparavant, Sherlock était mourant. A présent, il semblait prêt à courir un marathon. Le médecin marcha mécaniquement jusqu'à son ami, qui n'opposa aucune protestation (_et la contagion, alors ?_ demanda la petite voix de la rationalité tout au fond du cerveau de John) et lui appliqua la main sur le front. Pas la moindre hausse de température. Il lui prit le pouls. Régulier, parfaitement normal.

Sherlock, qui jusque-là avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou, croisa le regard de son ami et s'arrêta net dans son explication.

_Pas mourant. Même pas malade. Même pas vaguement. Rien du tout._ Sherlock avait tout feint. John voyait à présent très clairement les traces de maquillage sur le visage du détective.

Le soulagement qu'aurait dû éprouver le médecin ne vint pas. La colère, en revanche, montait irrésistiblement. Sherlock dut s'en rendre compte, car il recula légèrement.

- John... John, je... commença-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Le poing de son colocataire partit malgré lui et atteignit Sherlock sur le maxillaire droit. Le détective vacilla et dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Sans ajouter un mot, sous les regards stupéfaits de Lestrade et de Donovan, John quitta la pièce sans se retourner.


	11. Chapter 11

_Vous êtes vraiment adorables ! J'appréhendais vos réactions au chapitre précédent... Alors, encore une fois, merci ! Vous aussi, vous l'auriez frappé, non ? Bref, fin de l'affaire Savage, retour aux relations compliquées entre John et Sherlock. Non, ce n'est pas fini, la réconciliation va prendre un peu de temps, encore quelques chapitres (le temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Sherlock)... Dans la nouvelle de Conan Doyle, je trouve que Watson réagit vraiment trop bien, il est soulagé et c'est tout ; dans la série, il me semble que John mettrait un peu plus de temps pour digérer l'affaire._

VENDREDI

John se leva un peu après six heures du matin, après une courte nuit sans sommeil, courbaturé et fatigué. Il avait été incapable de dormir, tournant et retournant dans son esprit cette seule idée : depuis le début, tout n'avait été qu'une machination, une manipulation de Sherlock destinée à coincer une meurtrière trop intelligente pour laisser des preuves derrière elle. Une manipulation dans laquelle le détective avait tout prévu, excepté de mettre son colocataire dans le secret. Il avait laissé John aux prises avec ses sentiments, l'angoisse, l'impuissance, le chagrin, sans daigner, à aucun moment, le mettre au courant de sa si brillante combine. Pire que cela, il avait _utilisé_ John, s'était servi de lui comme d'un outil nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de son plan.

Le médecin s'habilla lentement, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit les marches en pensant à sa journée manquée au congrès médical, à Isabelle qui devait le prendre pour un mufle. Tant pis. Il ne se sentait certainement pas le courage de retourner à Exeter aujourd'hui. Sa mauvaise jambe le faisait un peu souffrir. Une tasse de thé serait la bienvenue, mais certainement pas suffisante pour lui faire oublier ce qui s'était passé la veille...

Sans surprise, le médecin trouva son colocataire dans la cuisine. Sherlock avait déjà mis en marche la bouilloire et préparé un mug pour John. Ce dernier ne lui lança pas un seul regard.

- Tu veux du thé ?

John serra les poings, se dirigea vers le placard et, sans un mot, prit une tasse, un sachet de thé et du lait dans le frigo. Sherlock se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air embarrassé et un peu peiné par l'attitude de son ami. John aurait presque pu croire qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait. Mais Sherlock était un excellent acteur, son colocataire en avait eu une preuve éclatante pas plus tard que la veille au soir. Il s'était laissé prendre, lui, médecin – et bon médecin ! – à la mise en scène macabre orchestrée par son ami, il ne se laisserait pas prendre à la grande scène du remords.

_Son ami ?_ Le mot ne sonnait plus très juste. Quel genre d'_ami_ vous ferait un coup pareil ?

- Tu n'envisagerais pas de me parler ?

John lança un regard incrédule à son colocataire, tandis qu'il versait de l'eau chaude dans sa tasse. Le coup de poing qu'il lui avait donné la veille lui avait laissé un beau bleu sur la joue, mais, à part ça, il semblait en parfaite santé. Il lui avait suffi de se passer le visage au démaquillant...

Le médecin détourna les yeux et se concentra sur la dose de lait à verser dans son thé. Mais Sherlock ne comprit pas le message tacite et revint à la charge :

- Ecoute, j'ai eu peur que tu ne joues pas aussi bien la comédie auprès de Mrs Culverton-Smith si tu ne m'avais pas cru réellement malade. J'y ai longuement réfléchi, mais comme tu n'es pas très doué pour le théâtre, je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas assez convaincant si tu étais au courant. Tu vois, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement...

- Tu ne POUVAIS PAS faire autrement ? hurla John.

Sa résolution de se taire et de garder le contrôle de lui-même avait volé en éclat en entendant ces mots. Il reposa violemment la bouteille de lait, projetant des petites gouttes blanches un peu partout sur la table.

- Si je te suis bien, tout est de _MA_ FAUTE parce que je suis un acteur déplorable ? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu ne _pouvais pas faire autrement_ que de me faire croire que tu étais en train de mourir, alors que tu allais parfaitement bien ? Je rêve ! Il faudrait vraiment que tu te fasses soigner !

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal... commença Sherlock.

- Pardon ? _Tu_ m'as menti pendant quatre jours pour que je puisse être _convaincant_ auprès de cette femme, _tu_ m'as fait croire que tu étais à l'article de la mort, et c'est _moi_ qui prends mal les choses ?

- Mais...

- Non, non, tais-toi, laisse-moi parler, pour une fois. Tu sais, j'ai eu bien le temps d'y réfléchir cette nuit. Et ma conclusion, c'est que tu es un sacré connard. Un connard très, très, très bon acteur, mais un connard avant tout. Ce qui est est sûr, c'est que si jamais la police arrête de te donner du travail, tu pourras toujours te reconvertir dans le théâtre. C'était tellement bien fait - et_ tellement toi_...

- _Tellement moi_ ? répéta le détective en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis sûr que si tu étais vraiment malade, tu te comporterais exactement comme ça. Etape 1, "Non, John, tout va bien, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est pénible"... Et les crises de toux que tu faisais semblant de me cacher - simulées à la perfection, soit dit en passant, je te donne mon avis en tant que médecin, des fois que tu veuilles recommencer ta petite mise en scène pour une autre bonne poire...

John s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Dire tout cela était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se sentait humilié, trahi, blessé.

- Et je t'ai cru ! Je t'ai cru ! Mais quel con j'ai été ! Il suffisait d'un peu de liquide irritant dans les yeux, du bon maquillage, de la glycérine sur le front pour paraître fiévreux. Et je me suis inquiété pour toi, dès le début ! Mais comme je ne m'inquiétais pas assez vite, tu es passé à l'étape 2. Un émétique juste avant de me parler sur Skype, de l'encre rouge sur un mouchoir... Et quand je suis arrivé ici et que je t'ai trouvé par terre dans la salle de bains ? Pas mal, ça aussi. Je me suis bien fait avoir. Combien de temps as-tu passé collé au radiateur pour me faire croire que tu avais de la fièvre ?

- Eh bien, je...

- Non, ne réponds pas, c'était une question rhétorique. Etape 3, "Non, John, ne m'approche pas, je suis contagieux". Evidemment, sans aucune altération du pouls ni hausse de la température, il aurait été plus difficile de me faire croire que tu étais à l'agonie ! Et j'ai cru que la fièvre te faisait délirer ! J'ai eu PEUR pour toi ! Je me suis fait avoir du début à la fin ! Après, rien de plus facile que de m'envoyer me laver les mains, et d'appliquer le thermomètre contre l'ampoule de la lampe de chevet. Et voilà comment on obtient un joli petit 40,2 degrés ! Tellement facile de me faire paniquer - et tellement marrant !

- John, je te jure que je n'ai pas trouvé ça _marrant_ une seule seconde...

Le médecin lança à terre la cuillère avec laquelle il touillait rageusement son thé depuis le début de son petit discours. Sherlock se tut immédiatement.

- Arrête ! Tu n'es pas en position de me jurer quoi que ce soit. Depuis dimanche dernier, tu me racontes n'importe quoi. Tu avais délibérément provoqué cette femme, tu savais qu'elle avait essayé de t'empoisonner, je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs, et JE M'EN FOUS, ajouta John en voyant Sherlock ouvrir la bouche pour fournir une explication. Toute cette affaire, je m'en fous ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce que TU as fait. Tu as monté ta petite combine dans ton coin pour la prendre sur le fait. Sans rien m'expliquer. Tu t'es servi de moi. Tu n'as pas pris en compte mes sentiments un seul instant .

Comme Sherlock essayait de protester, John l'interrompit d'un geste.

- Et ne me dis pas que les sentiments sont quelque chose que le génial Sherlock Holmes ne maîtrise pas très bien. J'ai eu la preuve du contraire pas plus tard qu'hier. Tu savais _exactement_ comment j'allais réagir, et tu as tout calculé en fonction de ça. Tu _savais_ à partir de quel moment je m'inquiéterais vraiment, tu _savais_ que je me précipiterais chez Mrs Culverton-Smith sans te poser aucune question, parce que tu _savais_ que je te faisais confiance ! La moindre de mes réactions était prévue.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, l'interrompit Sherlock. Je ne pensais pas que tu comprendrais si vite ce qui était arrivé à Savage.

- Bien sûr ! Comment prévoir que John Watson le débile puisse _comprendre_ quoi que ce soit ?

Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux.

- John, je t'assure...

La tasse de thé alla rejoindre la cuillère sur le carrelage de la cuisine, où elle se brisa en mille morceaux. Cette fois, Sherlock sursauta et lança à son colocataire un regard qui pouvait passer pour inquiet.

- La ferme ! hurla John. Si tu dis encore un mot, tu risques d'avoir _réellement_ besoin de soins médicaux dans les heures qui suivent. Pour un nez cassé, par exemple. Alors, tais-toi si tu tiens à ton intégrité physique.

Le détective prit une profonde inspiration, mais il parvint à rester silencieux.

- Je suis désolé, Sherlock, mais je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, reprit John lorsqu'il se fut un peu calmé. Je croyais que je te connaissais mieux que ça. Je croyais... Peu importe ce que je croyais, je me suis trompé. Je vais me chercher un autre appartement. Ce sera préférable pour tous les deux.

Sherlock, qui visiblement attendait que John ait fini de parler (et de jeter de la vaisselle à travers la pièce) pour pouvoir s'expliquer, resta bouche bée, sans parvenir à articuler un seul mot. Il regardait son colocataire, les yeux écarquillés, essayant visiblement de déterminer s'il était sérieux. Ils restèrent face à face pendant une minute environ, dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien connue leur parvienne depuis l'escalier :

- Sherlock ? Tu es là ?


	12. Chapter 12

_Encore merci aux reviewers à qui ne je peux pas répondre ! Entrée en scène d'un de mes personnages préférés... Chapitre qui fait peu avancer les choses, juste quelques explications sur l'absence de Mycroft la veille au soir (j'ai eu des questions à ce sujet, voilà la réponse) et sur la façon dont Sherlock a (presque) été contaminé. _

VENDREDI

La décision de John était prise et non, non, non et non, Mycroft Holmes ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Il était arrivé à la conclusion de la nécessité de son départ vers quatre heures trente et n'avait pas l'intention de reculer - et pourtant, l'idée de quitter le 221b l'emplissait déjà de nostalgie. Il savait qu'il agissait sous l'effet d'une impulsion, mais il avait pour habitude d'écouter ses instincts. Instincts qui, durant toute la nuit, lui avaient hurlé de partir d'ici, au moins pour un temps. Après ce qu'il estimait être une trahison impardonnable, il se sentait absolument incapable de faire à nouveau confiance à Sherlock. La petite tirade qu'il avait sortie à Mrs Culverton-Smith lorsqu'il était allé la chercher chez elle lui revint en mémoire.

_J'ai en lui une confiance totale, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'un domaine que je devrais en toute logique maîtriser beaucoup mieux que lui._

Quel idiot il avait été ! Tous ceux qui l'avaient prévenus contre Sherlock avaient raison. Il _utilisait_ les gens. Pourquoi lui, John Hamish Watson, aurait-il été épargné ? Il s'était pourtant cru en dehors de tout cela, à part, _spécial_. Mais il s'était trompé sur ce point, et le reconnaître était... douloureux. On ne peut pas être ami avec un sociopathe, lui avait dit Harry quelques semaines auparavant, et John avait - une fois encore - pris la défense de son colocataire. Mais ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente avait bouleversé pas mal de choses. Il valait mieux partir. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé du travail, peut-être pourrait-il se permettre une location, pas aussi centrale certes, mais tout de même relativement bien située ?

Cette résolution n'était cependant pas facile à annoncer à son (futur-ex) colocataire, et il n'avait pas besoin que Mycroft Holmes, qui, la veille au soir, avait dédaigné ses appels au secours, intervienne au beau milieu de la discussion. D'ailleurs, pourquoi venait-il à Baker Street de si bonne heure ?

Apparemment, Sherlock n'était pas plus ravi que John de l'arrivée inopinée de son frère, car il maugréa :

- Il ne manquait plus que lui.

L'aîné des Holmes entra dans la pièce sans frapper et scanna du regard son cadet. John ne put s'empêcher de noter l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Ce qu'il lut en Sherlock sembla cependant le rassurer, car il se tourna ensuite calmement vers le médecin :

- John. Ravi de vous voir. Vous avez l'air un peu tendu.

- Pensez-vous. Votre frère a tout fait pour me détendre, ces derniers jours.

- Oh. J'arrive en plein milieu d'une dispute de couple ? demanda-t-il avec un coup d'œil entendu à la flaque de thé et aux débris de porcelaine dans la cuisine.

Voilà exactement ce que John aurait voulu éviter : Mycroft et ses sarcasmes, à six heures trente, après une nuit sans sommeil et une engueulade avec Sherlock.

- Mycroft, si vous ajoutez ne serait-ce qu'un mot, je vous fous à la porte, c'est clair ?

L'aîné des Holmes leva les sourcils, mais, prudent, ne posa aucune question. Il se retourna vers son frère avec un sourire un peu crispé.

- Sherlock, pourrais-je te demander de me rendre ma ligne personnelle, que tu as dû... _accidentellement_ récupérer dans la poche de mon manteau lorsque je suis passé te voir hier soir, sur _ta_ demande ?

Le détective haussa les épaules et sortit de sa poche un petit téléphone, qu'il lança à son frère.

- Tu as été plutôt lent. Je pensais que tu t'en apercevrais plus tôt.

- Eh bien, je dors parfois, si tu veux tout savoir de ma vie privée. Le thé que tu m'as si... _gentiment_ offert y était d'ailleurs peut-être pour quelque chose ?

- Attends... murmura John, qui commençait à comprendre. Tu as piqué le téléphone de ton frère parce que tu pensais que je l'appellerais hier soir ? Tu lui as demandé de venir te voir _dans le seul but de lui prendre son téléphone_, pour que je ne puisse pas entrer en contact avec lui ? Et tu l'as drogué pour... pour...

- Bien sûr, répondit Sherlock sur le ton de l'évidence. Je ne voulais pas que tu le préviennes. Il aurait tout gâché en se précipitant ici au mauvais moment. J'estimais possible, quoique peu probable, que tu l'appelles, mais il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le risque.

- Peu probable ? cria John, de nouveau au bord de l'attaque nerveuse - il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme, ou il finirait par le frapper de nouveau... Peu probable ? Tu étais censé être malade, mourant, et tu refusais d'aller à l'hôpital ! Un autre petit show très réussi, d'ailleurs, que j'avais oublié dans la liste de mes étapes. Bien sûr, si Mycroft ou moi-même avions appelé SOS médecins, ils se seraient très vite rendu compte que tu n'avais absolument rien. Mieux valait encore jouer la carte du « Non, John, je t'en supplie, pas l'hôpital, j'ai peur ». Tellement plus marrant.

- J'imagine que tu t'es bien amusé, en effet, murmura Mycroft en regardant son frère dans les yeux.

- J'imagine que tu pourrais la fermer, avant d'ajouter quelque chose que tu regretterais, rétorqua Sherlock avec une violence difficilement contenue.

Quelque chose dans le ton du détective empêcha John de poursuivre ses récriminations. Les yeux du détective fixaient Mycroft avec une telle intensité qu'il eut l'impression que l'aîné des Holmes allait tomber raide mort. Cela n'arriva pas, évidemment, mais Mycroft s'assombrit et détourna la tête avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était :

- Hier soir, tu m'as dit que tu aurais probablement des nouvelles pour moi aujourd'hui. Est-ce le cas ou la nuit a-t-elle été exclusivement réservée aux problèmes domestiques ?

Le sous-entendu dans la phrase donna à John des envies de meurtres. Il n'était pas certain de quitter cette terre sans emporter au moins un Holmes avec lui.

- J'ai juste arrêté la responsable de la mort de tes trois fonctionnaires, Mycroft. Tu pourrais montrer un peu de gratitude de temps en temps. Après tout, je travaille pour toi.

- Je vois. Et qu'as-tu fait qui ait à ce point énervé le bon docteur Watson ?

Il lança quelques rapides coups d'œil aux deux protagonistes de la scène. Comment déduisait-il ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit, John l'ignorait, mais il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, comme s'il lisait dans les vêtements, les postures, les regards, tout ce qui n'avait pas été dit. Mycroft esquissa un sourire.

- Oh. Je vois. Tu as fait semblant d'être malade, pour la prendre sur le fait, et tu as fait croire à John que tu étais mourant ? Quelle délicate attention envers un... ami.

Sherlock choisit d'ignorer l'ironie sous-jacente dans l'hésitation finale.

- Je me suis intéressé à cette histoire avant même que tu te rendes compte qu'elle existait, dit-il, en laissant passer tout le mépris possible dans sa voix. Mrs Culverton-Smith est une femme dangereuse. Je n'étais pas certain qu'elle avait trempé dans la mort de ces trois hommes, mais j'avais été averti par un de tes agents que quelque chose de ce genre était susceptible d'arriver : tu avais suspecté quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont ils étaient morts, j'avais un coupable tout prêt. Je voulais juste savoir si elle avait également tué Savage. Ça tombait plutôt bien, puisque John devait se rendre précisément à Exeter, l'endroit où vivaient ses proches... Je me suis décidé à... provoquer Mrs Culverton-Smith la semaine dernière, et j'ai reçu _ça_ en réponse samedi, au courrier.

Sherlock tendit à son frère une enveloppe parfaitement ordinaire, qu'il venait de prendre sur le manteau de la cheminée.

- Attention, elle contient une lame de rasoir. Très fine, presque impossible à déceler au toucher. Coupe toute personne qui ouvre l'enveloppe normalement. Les membres de la secte des Assassins se servaient déjà de cette méthode au XIIème siècle. Il suffit d'une toute petite coupure pour empoisonner l'ennemi. Ingénieux. Mais comme je m'y attendais, j'ai pris mes précautions. Je n'ai plus eu qu'à monter mon plan, et tout a fonctionné à la perfection.

- Attends, attends, l'interrompit John en se forçant à ignorer cette dernière remarque, c'est pour ça que tu as réagi si violemment lorsque j'ai pris le courrier sur la cheminée dimanche dernier ? Parce que tu avais reçu cette enveloppe le samedi et que tu savais ce qu'elle contenait ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules. John sentit la colère, un instant évincée par la curiosité, revenir en force.

- Très bien, dit-il en prenant son manteau. Maintenant, tu ne me réponds même plus quand je te parle. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras plus à te soucier des enveloppes que je pourrais ouvrir, maintenant. Bonne journée, Mycroft. Vous pouvez commencer à chercher un nouveau colocataire pour votre frère. Quelqu'un à qui ça ne fera ni chaud ni froid d'être traité comme un demeuré.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Ça n'avait rien de très mature, certes, mais il devait se défouler sur quelque chose. De préférence, des objets inanimés, pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec la justice... Il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva soudain dehors. Le froid de la rue lui fit du bien. Il s'engagea sur Baker Street déserte et fit quelques pas. Il n'était pas encore sept heures, les agences de location n'étaient certainement pas ouvertes si tôt... Un petit déjeuner semblait plus indiqué. Après tout, son thé avait fini par terre et il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille à midi.

- John !

Le médecin soupira. Il aurait dû anticiper le fait que Mycroft chercherait à le rattraper, il aurait dû être plus rapide, ne pas hésiter...

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous parler maintenant, Mycroft. La journée d'hier a été plutôt stressante, je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, je voudrais être seul, et je n'ai pas envie de vous dire, sous le coup de la colère, des choses que je pourrais regretter après.

L'aîné des Holmes acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je comprends. Pourriez-vous m'accorder seulement une demi-heure de votre temps ? Dans la journée, quand vous le désirerez. J'aimerais discuter de tout cela avec vous, au calme. Appelez-moi quand vous vous sentirez prêt.

John fut presque surpris du ton poli de Mycroft. D'ordinaire, il ne lui laissait guère le choix, préférant le kidnapper, le harceler de messages ou le convoquer à la minute, sans se préoccuper de ses états d'âme ni de ses activités quotidiennes.

- Allons-y, soupira-t-il. Si vous m'offrez un petit déjeuner gigantesque, je devrais réussir à ne pas _trop_ insulter Sherlock.

- Oh, ne vous gênez surtout pas si vous en avez envie.


	13. Chapter 13

_Vraiment, merci à tous ! Si je poste tous les jours (sauf le dimanche, désolée...), c'est parce que vos reviews me donnent vraiment envie d'écrire ! __Alors, normalement la "conversation civilisée" entre John et Mycroft devait faire à peu près un demi-chapitre, mais... Mycroft peut se montrer très bavard, et c'est un personnage qui m'échappe complètement. Sherlock et John, je gère à peu près, mais Mycroft, pas du tout. Je suis donc désolée pour la longueur de la conversation, qui n'est même pas terminée à la fin de ce chapitre. J'en profite pour dire que ce n'est qu'un point de vue personnel sur Sherlock, une des nombreuses explications possibles de son comportement, rien de fidèle à Conan Doyle ni à la série... Sinon, pour répondre à MiaWatson, oui, la secte des Assassins a vraiment existé (en Perse, à la fin du XIème siècle), et j'ai piqué (shame on me !) l'idée de la lame de rasoir empoisonnée dans un roman sur ce sujet - pour ceux que ça intéresse, ça s'appelle Alamut (de Vladimir Bartol) et c'est vraiment génial !_

VENDREDI

Quelques minutes plus tard, John était attablé devant un café bien fort, un jus d'orange et des toasts, dans un petit restaurant non loin de Baker Street, dont il ignorait l'existence, mais où Mycroft avait apparemment ses entrées, car ils furent immédiatement conduits à une petite table dans un coin agréable de la pièce, et servis avec une promptitude presque suspecte. Le café était délicieux, les toasts dorés à point et la confiture d'orange exquise. John se sentit revivre.

Il n'avait cependant pas l'intention de rendre les choses faciles et se contenta donc de profiter du petit déjeuner, sans un mot. Après quelques minutes de silence, Mycroft soupira et prit la parole :

- John... Je comprends que vous soyez fâché mais...

- Sans vouloir vous contredire, le coupa John, je ne crois pas que vous compreniez. Votre frère a dépassé les bornes cette fois, et, quoi que vous pensiez, je ne suis pas prêt à _tout_ supporter. Il y a des limites même à ce que peut se permettre Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective. Quel genre d'homme peut faire une telle crasse à quelqu'un qui est supposé être son ami ? Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous ne l'avez pas vu... mourir sous vos yeux, faute d'un meilleur terme, et rester totalement impuissant, à le regarder souffrir, avant de vous rendre compte qu'il jouait la comédie depuis le début.

- Non, en effet, répondit Mycroft calmement. Mais je l'ai vu _mourir sous mes yeux_, comme vous dites, et je suis resté, totalement impuissant, à le regarder souffrir. Cela m'est arrivé deux fois dans ma vie. J'imagine donc assez bien ce que vous avez pu ressentir cette nuit, avant de vous rendre compte qu'il jouait la comédie.

Cette réplique, prononcée d'un ton égal, comme si Mycroft énonçait le dernier bulletin d'informations, laissa John sans voix pendant un instant. Puis, comme il était clair que son interlocuteur n'en dirait pas davantage, le médecin reprit, beaucoup plus calmement :

- Pendant toute cette année, j'ai été persuadé que je voyais le "vrai" Sherlock Holmes, ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel. J'étais certain que tous ceux qui le voyaient uniquement comme un sociopathe asocial, égoïste et prétentieux se trompaient. Après cette nuit, je n'en suis plus très sûr. J'imagine que c'est une question d'ego - je pensais être à part pour Sherlock et ce n'est pas le cas - mais il y a autre chose. Comment peut-il être aussi brillant d'un côté et aussi... aussi...

- Stupide ? proposa Mycroft.

John acquiesça sans sourire.

- Il _savait_ comment j'allais réagir. Il me connaît par cœur. Il _savait_ ce que j'allais ressentir, et il a délibérément provoqué ces sentiments. J'ai passé une des pires nuits de ma vie, et ce n'est pas peu dire ! Je n'étais qu'un objet, un outil entre ses mains. Il a analysé mes émotions et les a utilisées. Froidement, sans penser une seule seconde au mal qu'il pouvait me faire. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne _voit_ pas où est le problème. Il trouve parfaitement _normal_ (John ne put se retenir de ricaner à ce mot) d'avoir agi comme il l'a fait. Et vous savez quelle est sa justification ? Il devait me faire croire à tout ça parce que j'aurais pu "ne pas être convaincant" auprès de Mrs Culverton-Smith si j'avais su la vérité, et faire foirer son merveilleux plan. C'est une explication suffisante pour lui. Il le referait s'il le devait, sans aucune hésitation. Il ne comprend même pas ma colère envers lui.

Il hocha la tête, incapable de trouver les mots pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Je sais, finit-il par dire, qu'il ne raisonne pas comme moi, qu'il ne raisonne pas comme la quasi-totalité des êtres humains, et je croyais pouvoir faire avec, mais finalement, non. Je ne peux pas.

- Vous vous sentez trahi et humilié, ce qui est parfaitement justifié. Mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que Sherlock n'a pas pensé une seule seconde que vous pourriez vous sentir trahi et humilié. Vos _réactions_, certes, il les a parfaitement anticipées. Mais vos sentiments, c'est autre chose.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Mon frère n'imagine pas que qui que ce soit puisse véritablement ressentir ce genre de choses pour lui - l'affection, l'amitié... Qui serait assez stupide pour s'attacher à lui ? Qui ferait confiance à un "sociopathe de haut niveau" ?

La voix de Mycroft était devenue presque amère en prononçant ces mots. Il prit une gorgée de thé et reprit son habituel ton neutre et policé.

- Je connais Sherlock mieux que quiconque sur cette terre. Je comprends sa façon de penser, parce que, jusqu'à un certain point, je lui ressemble. Je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on reste sur la berge et qu'on voit les autres passer, sans parvenir à s'immerger dans le courant. Mais nous n'avons pas réagi de la même façon face à notre... différence. J'ai décidé de suivre les règles du jeu, et lui non. Ou bien il n'a pas pu. Il a été rejeté, par tous, depuis toujours. Je ne dis pas cela pour vous apitoyer, John, mais pour vous aider à comprendre.

- Mais enfin, il n'est pas stupide, il doit bien se rendre compte qu'il y a des gens sur cette terre qui... qui l'aiment ! Au sens large du mot, bien sûr, s'empressa d'ajouter John, qui avait eu son compte d'insinuations pour la journée. Pas seulement vous et moi, mais aussi Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Molly...

- Il le sait. Mais il n'analyse pas cela comme de l'affection, encore moins comme de l'amitié ou de l'amour. Ce sont des sentiments qu'il n'accepte pas, peut-être parce qu'ils sont trop irrationnels pour lui, peut-être parce qu'il ne sait pas comment les gérer, je ne sais pas.

- Mais tous les sentiments sont irrationnels ! protesta le médecin.

- Pas pour lui. Tout ce qu'il peut expliquer, soit physiquement, soit psychologiquement, il peut l'accepter : la reconnaissance, la culpabilité, le désir, l'admiration, la pitié... Et il n'hésitera pas, en effet, à utiliser ces sentiments pour manipuler les autres, y compris ses... proches, si tant est que ce terme convienne. Il n'hésitera pas à mettre des somnifères dans mon thé pour que je ne vienne pas gâcher son plan, par exemple.

- Et ça ne vous énerve pas ? demanda John, abasourdi et presque admiratif devant tant de sang-froid.

Mycroft haussa les épaules.

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Pour en revenir à vous, Sherlock ne s'est pas dit "John va s'inquiéter pour moi parce qu'il tient à moi et qu'il a peur que je meure", mais "John va s'inquiéter pour moi parce qu'il est médecin, il viendra me soigner par devoir et ira chercher Mrs Culverton-Smith pour débarrasser la terre d'une meurtrière particulièrement vicieuse, parce que c'est un homme foncièrement moral".

- Mais merde, Mycroft, ce n'est pas pour ça que...

- _Je_ le sais, John. Mais _lui_ ne le sait pas. Ou refuse de le voir, comme vous voulez. Tout doit rester rationnel dans son esprit, sinon, il perd pied. Il ne peut pas _contrôler._

- Mais personne ne peut _tout_ contrôler !

- Non, en effet. Mais Sherlock ne peut pas l'admettre. Ce n'est même pas qu'il veuille avoir de l'emprise sur les autres, c'est juste que... l'absence de contrôle l'angoisse tellement qu'il ne peut pas le supporter. Il préfère nier tout ce qu'il ne maîtrise pas.

John resta un moment silencieux. Jamais il n'avait envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas _sain._

_En même temps_, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête,_ qui a jamais dit que Sherlock était_ sain_ ?_

- Dans ces conditions, comment pourrait-il être _ami_ avec qui que ce soit ? murmura-t-il.

- Il vous répondrait certainement qu'il ne peut pas. Dès qu'il a été en âge de comprendre qu'il serait toujours différent, mon frère s'est créé une armure. Alors que j'ai décidé de rentrer dans le moule - plus ou moins - il a choisi d'en sortir totalement. Ce que pensent les autres ? Aucune importance. On l'insulte ? Tout glisse sur lui. On le traite de psychopathe ? Pas de problème, il se comportera donc comme tel... Sherlock ne vous a jamais parlé de ce qu'il appelle son "palais mental" ?

- Si. Il m'a expliqué que c'était un endroit imaginaire, créé par son esprit, où il rangeait et classait toutes les informations dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Je crois que cette technique vient des Romains, non ?

- Oui, c'est Cicéron qui explique comment se souvenir des parties d'un discours en les associant à des lieux, dans lesquels on se "promène" ensuite, en imagination. Mais pour Sherlock, ce "palais" est bien plus que cela. Il le représente totalement. Il stocke dans des pièces, des caves, des greniers, non seulement toutes les informations qu'il accumule, mais aussi tous les sentiments que les autres peuvent ressentir pour lui, et tous ceux qu'il peut ressentir lui-même. Certains de ces sentiments sont, selon lui, dangereux - parce qu'il ne les maîtrise pas. Il les met dans des pièces sans lumière, totalement closes.

- Et... Il y a des gens, aussi, dans son palais mental ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Les gens qu'il connaît s'y promènent pour l'aider, lui donner des conseils dans des cas difficiles.

John manqua s'étrangler avec son jus d'orange.

- Lui donner _des conseils_ ?! Sherlock Holmes recevant des conseils ? Bizarrement, j'ai un peu de mal à me représenter la scène.

- Nous parlons de son imagination, et non de la réalité, répondit Mycroft avec un sourire. Lorsque quelqu'un, dans le monde réel, fait quelque chose qui le blesse, ou le met mal à l'aise, ou le dérange de quelque façon que ce soit, Sherlock se réfugie dans son palais. Il est capable de se... dissocier complètement, c'est le mot le plus juste. Présent, mais absent. Ici, et ailleurs. Il peut agir parfaitement normalement - enfin, normalement pour lui - et être totalement enfermé en lui-même. Ce palais est à la fois un réservoir d'informations et un abri. Il l'utilise contre la douleur physique, contre les insultes, contre tout ce qui pourrait le faire souffrir, mais également, je pense, contre tout sentiment un peu trop fort dirigé envers lui, qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer.

- Même un sentiment... positif ?

- Bien sûr. Oh, occasionnellement, on peut avoir besoin de lui, ou admirer son intelligence, ou lui être reconnaissant. Même, à la limite, le désirer physiquement, quoique je pense que cela aussi lui pose problème, dans une moindre mesure. Tout cela, il le comprend, l'analyse et l'accepte - et, comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'hésite pas à s'en servir. Mais ce qu'il ne comprend pas, ce qu'il ne contrôle pas, même s'il s'agit de sentiments parfaitement positifs, il l'enferme à clef dans une petite pièce spéciale. Comme s'il l'avait oublié. Il fait de même avec ses propres sentiments. Mais il ne les oublie pas complètement. Ils sont toujours là, il le sait. Il en fait abstraction, c'est tout.

- Ça semble complètement délirant, mais connaissant Sherlock, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Je n'imagine pas qu'il ait pu vous en parler, vous l'expliquer.

L'aîné des Holmes sembla hésiter.

- Il m'en a parlé, mais de façon involontaire, dans des circonstances qui étaient tout sauf normales. Il m'a même offert une petite "visite". Et je dois admettre que c'était assez impressionnant, quoique aussi légèrement inquiétant.

- Je vous crois sans peine. Mais... Ce "palais", il n'y est pas tout le temps ? Je veux dire... Je sais bien que _physiquement,_ il est là, mais...

Les yeux de Mycroft se posèrent sur John, qui se sentit un peu mal à l'aise sous ce regard inquisiteur.

- Vous êtes très perspicace et vous avez mis le doigt sur le problème. Au fil du temps, après ses études, qui ont été longues et l'ont véritablement occupé et intéressé, mon frère s'est montré de plus en plus "absent", comme s'il passait de plus en plus de temps dans son "palais" intérieur. A un moment, j'ai même craint qu'il ne s'y enferme définitivement. Comme s'il n'était plus jamais_ vraiment là_. Et puis, brusquement, il en est sorti - ou du moins il a repris pied dans la réalité.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ?

Mycroft haussa les sourcils.

- Vous, John, naturellement.


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci encore pour toutes vos si gentilles reviews ! Il faut quand même que je cite mes sources : pour le palais mental, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la saison 3 de Sherlock... mais j'avais déjà cette idée en tête avant de la voir mise en scène dans l'épisode 3 (je ne spoile pas plus, promis). Donc, fin de la (longue) conversation entre Mycroft et John, qui aborde un point que je trouve assez important dans la vie de Sherlock, et sur lequel la série ne met pas trop l'accent. Au chapitre prochain, promis, retour de Sherlock ! Ah, et aussi : je n'écris pas de slash, pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais j'ai toujours du mal à décrire les sentiments amoureux et, de plus, je trouve que la série fonctionne très bien sur la base de l'amitié, comme dans les livres d'ACD (ce qui m'amène à répondre au Pr. Violet : Les trois Garrideb, oui, oui, oui, définitivement oui, et je pense très sérieusement à essayer de le transposer comme je le fais avec Le détective agonisant...)._

VENDREDI

John avait écouté Mycroft avec la plus grande attention. Tout ce qu'il avait dit faisait sens et fournissait à son interlocuteur un certain nombre d'éclaircissements sur le fonctionnement de son étrange colocataire - sans toutefois l'excuser totalement. Le médecin ne doutait cependant pas que Mycroft lui ait dit la vérité sur les sentiments de Sherlock et son "palais mental", tout en se demandant comment il pouvait bien savoir tout cela. Comment pouvait-on dire quelque chose "involontairement" à quelqu'un ? Comment pouvait-on faire "visiter" un endroit qui n'existait pas ?

Ce questionnement interne s'arrêta net lorsque Mycroft annonça, sur le mode de l'évidence, que lui, John Hamish Watson, pouvait être considéré comme le "sauveur" de Sherlock Holmes. Découragé, John leva les yeux au ciel. Comment comptait-il lui faire avaler ça ? Le gène de la manipulation se transmettait-il de façon atavique chez les Holmes, ou bien la nature avait-elle concentrée chez les deux frères tout ce qu'il y avait de ruse et d'éloquence dans toute la famille depuis cent générations ?

- Mycroft, soupira John, soudain de nouveau très las, je ne vous demande pas de me dire ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, ni d'essayer de me flatter pour que je reste. Je voudrais juste comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sherlock, pas m'entendre dire que je l'ai _sauvé_ ou je ne sais quoi...

- Je ne vous dis pas ce que vous avez envie d'entendre, je ne fais que constater. Vous vous souvenez de notre première rencontre ?

- Comment l'oublier ? grommela John entre ses dents.

- Je ne voulais pas parler du moment où je vous ai... convoqué (la pause de Mycroft avant ce terme fit ricaner son interlocuteur), mais du soir où Sherlock nous a officiellement présentés. Vous devez certainement vous en souvenir, vous veniez juste de tuer un homme pour lui sauver la vie.

La mâchoire de l'ancien soldat se contracta, ses épaules se raidirent et il se carra dans sa chaise, presque dans une position de combat.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? siffla-t-il rageusement. Je doute fortement que Sherlock vous l'ait raconté !

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il n'était pas difficile de le comprendre en vous voyant ce soir-là. C'était assez évident - pour ceux qui ont des yeux pour voir, bien sûr. Autant vous dire que personne d'autre n'est au courant. Les gens sont si... aveugles parfois.

- Évident, bien sûr, ironisa John, légèrement soulagé mais toujours sur ses gardes.

- Celui qui avait tiré sur le meurtrier était nécessairement un homme habitué à la violence, entraîné à viser et tirer de loin, sans trembler. Probablement un militaire. Doté d'un certain sens moral, qui plus est, puisqu'il avait attendu le dernier moment pour intervenir. Il n'était pas bien compliqué d'en déduire qu'il s'agissait de vous. Sherlock a dû tirer les mêmes conclusions que moi à l'instant où il est sorti du Collège Roland Kerr. Je ne vous ai jamais remercié pour avoir sauvé la vie de mon frère ce jour-là, d'ailleurs.

- Puisque nous parlons de cette soirée mémorable, répondit John qui commençait à regagner une certaine contenance, je me suis toujours demandé : comment êtes-vous arrivé si rapidement sur la scène du crime ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez collé un micro dans le manteau de Sherlock ?

- J'aimerais tellement parfois, soupira Mycroft, mais non, je ne me suis jamais permis ni micro ni caméra. Il ne me le pardonnerait pas. Mais Lestrade, bien sûr, a mon numéro de téléphone... Peu importe. Ce soir-là, je vous ai vus tous les deux. C'était comme si... comme si les portes s'étaient brusquement ouvertes. Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas pu vous apercevoir du changement, vous le connaissiez à peine, mais pour moi, c'était tellement visible... Il était là, totalement, entièrement, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps. Pas de dissociation. Il était avec vous, dans la réalité. Prêt à regagner son palais mental à tout moment, dès que vous le repousseriez, bien sûr, mais...

- Dès que je le repousserais ? répéta John.

- Je vais essayer de vous expliquer ce qui s'est probablement passé dans l'esprit tordu de mon frère cette nuit-là. Il s'est mis de lui-même - comme d'habitude - dans une situation impossible. Lestrade ne savait pas où il était, il n'avait pas prévenu la police, je n'étais pas au courant de ce qui se passait. Comme d'habitude, il était seul. Il aurait pu avaler cette pilule, juste pour prouver son intelligence, mais vous ne lui en avez pas laissé le temps. Parce que vous avez compris ce qui s'était passé, et, comme vous n'arriviez pas à joindre la police, vous avez suivi Sherlock grâce au GPS du téléphone. La logique aurait voulu que vous attendiez la police. Au lieu de cela, vous êtes entré dans le bâtiment, vous avez vu Sherlock en danger, et vous avez tiré, sans vous soucier des conséquences pour vous-même. Je suppose que mon frère s'est demandé pourquoi. Et je suppose qu'il n'a trouvé aucune raison rationnelle pour expliquer votre geste. Vous ne le connaissiez que depuis vingt-quatre heures. Vous ne lui étiez reconnaissant de rien, vous n'aviez pas besoin de lui - sauf pour le loyer, mais même Sherlock n'est pas assez tordu pour penser que cela justifierait un meurtre de sang-froid - et vous ne le désiriez visiblement pas.

- Non, non, en effet, bonne déduction, répondit John avec un soupir. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, si vous pouviez éviter les sous-entendus scabreux... Ce serait vraiment sympa. Je sais que vous vous fichez de ma vie sexuelle comme de mes premières chaussettes, mais juste, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris : je ne suis _toujours_ pas...

- Je sais bien, le coupa Mycroft. Je sais bien que ce que vous ressentez pour mon frère reste parfaitement platonique. Mais deux hommes qui vivent ensemble ? Il y a des risques pour que les commérages aillent bon train.

- Non, sans blague, grommela John. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

- Je ne fais donc que vous entraîner à rester stoïque face aux ragots, conclut Mycroft le plus sérieusement du monde.

John se demanda s'il devait éclater de rire ou lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

- Poursuivez, fit-il avec un geste légèrement découragé.

- Vous n'aviez aucune raison pour tirer. Ce que vous avez fait ce soir-là était purement irrationnel. Désintéressé. Mon frère n'aurait jamais cru que qui que ce soit pourrait faire cela pour lui. Placer sa vie au-dessus de tout le reste. Le résultat a été immédiat, je vous assure. J'ai vu, presque physiquement, s'ouvrir les portes de son "palais". Et je me suis dit "Attendons". Et pendant ces neuf derniers mois, j'ai attendu. Guetté le moment où il se renfermerait en lui-même. Le moment où il recommencerait...

Mycroft hocha la tête.

- Peu importe. Il est resté ici, présent. Parce que vous étiez là, pour le rappeler à la réalité. Pour lui dire lorsqu'il se comportait de façon... dérangeante pour les autres. Pour lui montrer que vous pouvez l'admirer pour son intelligence, sans l'envier ou le jalouser. Mais vous n'hésitez pas non plus à lui faire des reproches justifiés lorsqu'il s'est comporté comme...

- Comme un parfait connard, compléta John.

- Oui, si vous voulez, le terme me déplaît mais il est assez juste. Vous lui dites la vérité, mais vous ne le jugez pas. Vous n'essayez pas vraiment de le changer, si ce n'est pour que lui se sente mieux. Vous l'acceptez tel qu'il est, sans l'idéaliser, sans le rabaisser. Vous prenez sa défense face à Anderson ou Donovan. Vous lui servez... d'appui, de point d'ancrage dans la réalité. Avec vous, il peut-être lui-même. Croyez-vous que cela lui soit arrivé souvent ?

- J'imagine que non, murmura John.

- Sherlock classe les gens en deux catégories, mais vous ne rentrez dans aucune. D'un côté, ceux qui le méprisent pour son... anormalité. De l'autre, ceux qui ont pitié de lui.

- _Pitié_ ? Qui pourrait avoir pitié de Sherlock ?

- Dans son esprit, toutes les personnes qui pourraient compter pour lui, sauf vous.

- Vous y compris ?

Mycroft soupira.

- Moi y compris.

- Je ne comprends pas. Expliquez-moi.

- Vous ne l'avez jamais vu... au plus bas.

John se raidit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

- Lorsque Sherlock a fini ses études - ou plutôt lorsqu'il a décidé qu'il avait appris tout ce qui lui était nécessaire, il s'est retrouvé désœuvré. Que pouvait-il faire ? S'installer comme détective privé ? Son comportement odieux faisait fuir les clients. Entrer dans la police ? Il refusait tous les règlements. Travailler en laboratoire ? Aucun professeur n'aurait voulu de lui. Alors, il s'est tourné vers la drogue, faute de pouvoir occuper son esprit à quelque chose qu'il estimait intéressant.

Mycroft ferma les yeux.

- Je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails, mais pendant quatre ans, sa vie a été un enfer. C'est à ce moment qu'il a rencontré Molly Hooper et Mrs Hudson. C'est aussi à ce moment que Lestrade l'a retrouvé, entre la vie et la mort, dans un squat où il effectuait une perquisition. Il l'a sauvé de justesse. Par devoir, dirait mon frère, parce que Lestrade est un bon policier. Et comme il est aussi un type plutôt compatissant, il est repassé, quelques temps après, voir comment allait le junkie qui avait failli lui claquer entre les doigts.

Une expression aussi familière était presque choquante dans la bouche de Mycroft, mais John n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.

- Sherlock, en guise de remerciement, l'a aiguillé sur une affaire assez délicate. Lestrade, impressionné, lui a alors proposé de collaborer avec lui. C'est ainsi que mon frère a pu trouver un moyen d'exercer ses dons naturels de façon presque légale. Il a rechuté à plusieurs reprises, mais les affaires que lui proposait Lestrade fonctionnaient comme un stimulant et le maintenait, dans la plupart des cas, à l'écart de la drogue. Pour quelques jours, quelques semaines, rarement quelques mois - jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ennuie de nouveau...

John déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je ne savais pas, murmura-t-il, et sa propre voix lui sembla anormalement basse. Je veux dire, je m'en doutais, mais je ne savais pas...

- Nos propres parents ne le savent toujours pas, répondit l'aîné des Holmes avec un haussement d'épaules. Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir puisque, depuis que vous avez emménagé au 221b, Sherlock n'a plus touché à la drogue du tout.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Absolument pas. Je n'ai aucune explication rationnelle à vous proposer, je ne fais que constater. Je peux proposer une hypothèse, mais je n'ai aucune certitude à ce sujet.

- Allez-y.

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes le seul à avoir réussi l'exploit de maintenir mon frère dans la réalité. Lorsque vous êtes avec lui, Sherlock n'a pas besoin de drogue, il n'a pas besoin de son palais mental, parce qu'il peut être lui-même sans crainte. Ce que vous avez fait pour lui, le premier jour, a annulé tout besoin de contrôle. C'était totalement irrationnel. Cela continue à l'être. J'imagine que vous devez être dans une petite pièce spéciale, dans son esprit. Sur laquelle il n'a pas de contrôle, mais il n'en a pas besoin. Je parlerais de coup de foudre si je ne craignais pas de vous déplaire. Mais cependant, une fois que vous avez enlevé le côté sexuel de la chose, n'est-ce pas précisément ce qui définit votre amitié ?

- Ecoutez, Mycroft, tout ce que vous me dites est bien joli, s'écria John sans même relever, mais jamais, _jamais,_ Sherlock n'a manifesté aucun signe de cette amitié, de ces sentiments si forts dont vous me parlez. A quoi cela me sert-il d'être dans une case spéciale de son génial esprit, si je ne le vois pas, s'il ne me le dit pas, s'il se comporte avec moi de la même façon qu'avec tout le monde ?

- Comme tout le monde, mon frère éprouve des sentiments. Qu'il ne contrôle pas, n'assume pas, et n'exprime pas. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne les éprouve pas.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel. Mais c'est épuisant. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais partir demain et... que ça lui serait égal. J'ai l'impression, parfois, d'une non-réciprocité absolue.

- Ne croyez pas cela. Vous êtes le premier à vous être approché de lui d'aussi près. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que vous comptez pour lui plus que n'importe qui, conclut Mycroft en se levant. Même si cela peut sembler difficile, compte tenu de la nuit que vous venez de vivre.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça maintenant?

L'aîné des Holmes sembla hésiter une seconde, puis il se pencha vers le médecin en plantant son regard dans le sien. John eut un léger recul face à la souffrance qu'il pouvait, pour la première fois, lire dans les yeux de Mycroft.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez réussi pendant neuf mois à cohabiter avec mon frère - et, si l'on excepte ce qui s'est passé hier, vous avez l'air d'apprécier plutôt l'expérience. Parce que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir l'aider et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour que ça continue ainsi. Je comprends que vous souhaitiez privilégier votre propre santé mentale et je ne ferai rien pour vous empêcher de partir. Mais il fallait que j'essaye de vous convaincre auparavant. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de voir votre propre frère se détruire méthodiquement sous vos yeux, et de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Alors, lorsque vous croisez quelqu'un qui semble pouvoir le sauver, vous essayez de vous raccrocher à cette personne. Bonne journée, John.

Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie du restaurant, poussa la porte et disparut dans une voiture qui l'attendait devant le restaurant.

John se passa la main dans les cheveux, complètement désorienté. Qu'était-il censé faire de tout cela ? Il se leva, prit son manteau qu'il avait posé sur la chaise à côté de la sienne et se rendit compte, en consultant son téléphone portable, qu'il avait trois textos en attente.

_7:14. Je suis désolé. SH_

_7:20. Vraiment. SH_

_7:25. Je préférerais que tu restes. SH_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour et encore merci ! On approche de la fin... Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. Chère MiaWatson, je suis complètement d'accord : John est une des meilleures choses qui soient arrivées à Sherlock ! Quant aux Trois Garrideb, j'y pense vraiment (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les récits de Conan Doyle, c'est une nouvelle dans laquelle Watson se fait tirer dessus, et Sherlock, pour la première et dernière fois, montre de l'inquiétude, et révèle sa véritable amitié pour Watson : j'adore !). Sur ce, back to Baker Street..._

SAMEDI

John passa la journée dehors, sans répondre à Sherlock, sans autre but que de prêter attention aux gens dans la rue, aux immeubles, aux voitures, aux arbres, au ciel. Un peu de calme, de solitude, de silence de l'esprit. Mais son inconscient travaillait pour lui, assimilant,malaxant, digérant le bloc d'informations dense et compact que lui avait fourni Mycroft.

Il hésita en passant devant une agence de location.

_Je préférerais que tu restes._

Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas attendre plus que ces cinq mots de la part de son colocataire, et se demandait s'il était capable de s'en contenter. Il n'était pas friand des grandes démonstrations sentimentales, mais savoir qu'il comptait un peu pour Sherlock – et l'apprendre de la bouche du principal intéressé, non de celle de son grand frère – l'aurait aidé à pardonner. Certes, ce que lui avait expliqué Mycroft lui faisait reconsidérer sous un nouvel angle tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours. La colère, cependant, était toujours là, et remontait parfois en vagues acides qui lui donnaient envie de partir très loin, d'oublier tout ce qui concernait Sherlock Holmes, et de se créer une petite vie tranquille, sans meurtres, sans "sociopathes de haut niveau", sans soucis.

_Comme si tu en étais capable_, ironisa dans sa tête une petite voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Sherlock.

Il était près de minuit lorsque John ouvrit la porte du 221b. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité. Le médecin entra à tâtons dans le salon, alluma une lampe et fut surpris de trouver Sherlock, allongé sur le canapé, empêtré dans sa robe de chambre, dans une position légèrement ridicule, les yeux clos, respirant profondément. La fatigue l'avait probablement rattrapé – John se demandait s'il s'était réellement abstenu de manger et dormir pendant quatre jours – et le médecin, en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en face de son colocataire, ne put s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement vulnérable dans son sommeil. Comme s'il avait eu devant lui la version enfantine, ou adolescente, d'un Sherlock tombé d'épuisement après une journée d'hyperactivité.

Ni la faible lumière ni le léger grincement du fauteuil ne réveillèrent le détective, ce qui était étonnant et, en temps normal, aurait alarmé John. Après le coup que Sherlock lui avait fait la veille, il n'était cependant pas d'humeur à s'inquiéter. Il se contenta donc de rester assis et d'attendre son réveil, sa discussion avec Mycroft tournant et retournant dans sa tête.

Après une dizaine de minutes, alors que John pensait qu'il allait s'assoupir à son tour, Sherlock eut un sursaut et se redressa brusquement. Il sembla perdre l'équilibre, et le médecin pensa, pendant quelques secondes, qu'il allait avoir le privilège de voir le grand Sherlock Holmes s'étaler par terre. Mais il se stabilisa au dernier moment et se rassit dans le canapé, clignant furieusement des yeux comme s'il n'arrivait pas à les garder ouverts.

- John ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Quel sens de l'observation.

- Je n'étais pas certain que tu reviendrais.

La voix du détective n'était pas très assurée et il semblait avoir des difficultés à rester assis.

- Moi non plus, avoua John, sans colère. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une petite discussion à propos de tout ce qui s'est passé hier.

Pour la première fois, parce qu'il l'attendait, le guettait presque, il vit Sherlock se replier sur lui-même, se renfermer, se retirer dans son lointain palais mental, inaccessible à la douleur et indifférent aux reproches. C'avait été presque _physique._ Comment avait-il pu le manquer auparavant ?

- Je sais, ajouta John avec toute la patience et la douceur dont il était capable, que ça ne te plaît pas, mais j'ai besoin d'en parler.

- Je comprends, répondit Sherlock. Je vais essayer d'être opérationnel, mais je ne promets rien.

- Opérationnel ?

- Ce crétin de Mycroft est repassé me voir vers midi. Soi-disant pour m'assurer que je ne ferais pas de... bêtises.

John tressaillit à ce mot de _bêtises,_ à présent qu'il pouvait comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière cet euphémisme.

- En réalité, poursuivit Sherlock, qui commençait à retrouver sa diction habituelle, il voulait juste mettre des somnifères dans mon thé. J'ai dormi toute la journée et je ne suis pas encore tout à fait bien réveillé.

- Pardon ? Ton frère a... drogué ton thé ?

- Oh, il le fait souvent. Parce qu'il faut que je dorme de temps en temps, paraît-il.

_D'accord_, pensa John. _Ce n'est pas le sujet. Mais les frères Holmes sont définitivement bizarres._

- Tu préfères qu'on remette la conversation à demain ?

Sherlock hésita. John put lire dans ses yeux qu'il aurait vraiment souhaité éviter de parler ; il vit le moment où il considéra l'option de se faire passer pour beaucoup plus fatigué qu'il n'était - et le moment où il y renonça. Le médecin lui en fut presque reconnaissant.

- Non. Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

- Par où commencer ? Probablement par là : je t'en veux beaucoup.

La réponse de Sherlock fut instantanée.

- Je sais.

- Je sais que tu le sais, mais est-ce que tu comprends _pourquoi_ ?

Le détective hésita, cherchant visiblement dans la posture, le regard, la voix de son colocataire quelle était la réponse qu'il souhaitait entendre.

- La vérité, Sherlock. S'il-te-plaît.

- Non, je ne comprends pas.

- Je vais formuler les choses différemment. Est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi ? Est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que j'ai cru que tu allais _mourir_ ?

Rien que d'y penser, il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer.

- C'était le but.

John se raidit aussitôt.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se reprit Sherlock, tout en sachant qu'il était trop tard.

- Mais tu l'as dit quand même, fit remarquer John avec amertume. Ça t'est égal, que les autres s'inquiètent pour toi ? Ça t'est égal de leur cacher la vérité, de leur mentir, d'utiliser leurs sentiments, de les _trahir_ ? Ce que _je_ ressens, tu t'en fous ?

John avait essayé de ne pas crier, et il avait presque réussi. Presque. Le souvenir de l'humiliation était trop forte. Il attendit presque une minute, fixant son colocataire dans la semi-obscurité de l'appartement.

- Sherlock ? reprit-il lorsqu'il se fut à peu près calmé. J'ai besoin que tu me répondes.

Le détective restait immobile, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible. _Absent et présent_, avait dit Mycroft.

_Vous comptez pour lui plus que n'importe qui_. Eh bien, pas suffisamment, apparemment, pour que Sherlock daigne lui expliquer son point de vue. John poussa un soupir et se leva.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Même maintenant, tu es incapable de t'ouvrir, hein ?

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mycroft avait tort.

- Non, attends.

La voix de Sherlock était très basse, presque rauque, comme si parler lui coûtait un effort. John se retourna.

- Je vais essayer. Reste, s'il-te-plaît.

Il sembla à John que ce "reste" signifiait davantage "reste à Baker Street" que "reste dans le salon", mais il extrapolait peut-être.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste si c'est pour m'utiliser comme un objet, et ensuite refuser de m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

- Je ne voulais pas faire... tout ce que tu dis. Je voulais juste arrêter cette femme, c'est tout. Je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre. Ce ne veut pas dire que ce que tu ressens n'est pas important. C'est juste...

Sherlock hésita. John se rassit lentement dans le fauteuil.

- C'est juste que je ne pense pas à tout cela lorsque je suis sur une affaire. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas à tout cela la plupart du temps. Je ne m'imaginais pas que tu prendrais les choses tellement à cœur.

- Peux-tu essayer, alors, de te mettre à ma place deux minutes ? D'imaginer ce que tu aurais ressenti face à ton ami en train de mourir sous tes yeux ?

Sherlock tressaillit.

- Je ne... peux pas, John. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce sentiment auparavant. Et je n'ai jamais eu... d'ami.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'écria John, blessé malgré lui. Et Lestrade, Molly, Mrs Hudson ? Et moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est, alors ? Des passants ? Des voisins de palier ?

- Lestrade a besoin de moi, répondit Sherlock immédiatement, comme s'il récitait une leçon. Molly me désire. Mrs Hudson m'est reconnaissante.

John reconnut dans le discours de son ami les mots employés par Mycroft.

- Tu ne peux pas réduire les gens à un seul sentiment ! protesta-t-il. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça !

- J'ai simplifié, mais je peux te fournir une dizaine de raisons psychologiques détaillées pour chacune des personnes que tu as citées, pour t'expliquer pourquoi ils me... fréquentent toujours. Mais je ne suis pas certain, conclut le détective, que ce soit ce qui t'intéresse.

- Non, en effet, répondit John. Très égoïstement, je vais plutôt te demander : et moi ?

- Quoi, toi ?

- Est-ce que tu m'analyses comme ça, moi aussi ?

De nouveau, un silence.

- Sherlock.

- Oui.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui, je t'analyse. Mais c'est plus difficile.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne vois qu'une seule raison pour laquelle tu me supportes.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu aimes le danger. Tu es accro à l'adrénaline. Avec moi, tu es servi.

John resta un instant silencieux.

- Je t'ai blessé, vexé, déplu ? demanda Sherlock sur un ton très neutre, presque scientifique.

John put voir qu'il était à ce moment loin, très loin de lui. _Il est p__rêt à regagner son palais mental à tout moment, dès que vous le repousserez._ John, trop perturbé par les révélations fracassantes de Mycroft, n'avait pas vraiment rebondi sur cette phrase. A présent, elle le frappait dans toute sa réalité. C'était de lui, John Watson, que Sherlock se protégeait maintenant. Parce qu'il avait peur que son colocataire l'atteigne, le blesse, le fasse souffrir ? Parce qu'il avait peur qu'il parte ? Comment savoir, avec Sherlock ?

- Non, répondit le médecin avec un soupir. Je crois même que tu as raison. Mais tu penses vraiment que c'est la seule raison qui me fait rester au 221b ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sincèrement, John, je ne sais pas.

L'aveu franchit difficilement ses lèvres. C'était probablement la chose la plus difficile à dire pour Sherlock - mais il l'avait reconnu, ce que John aurait cru impossible.

- Sherlock, les gens ne se fréquentent pas parce qu'ils sont reconnaissants, ou parce qu'ils ont besoin des autres, ou...

- Bien sûr que si. Dire le contraire serait une stupidité.

- Ça rentre en ligne de compte, j'imagine, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que l'affection, l'amitié, l'amour, ont également une part irrationnelle. Tu peux aimer la compagnie de quelqu'un, sans raison particulière. En tout cas, pas parce que tu lui es redevable de quelque chose ou parce que tu attends quelque chose de lui. Tu ne peux pas imaginer qu'on puisse apprécier ta compagnie uniquement pour toi, et non pour toute autre motivation purement égoïste ?

- Non.

Le ton était sans appel, définitif, mais sans tristesse ni regrets. _Dans quelle pièce est-il en ce moment ?_ se demanda John. _La cave, le cellier, la chambre forte ? Sûrement un endroit clos, protégé, où rien ne peut l'atteindre._

- OK. Eh bien, c'est faux. Lestrade t'apprécie beaucoup, et Mrs Hudson aussi. Pour Molly, je te l'accorde, c'est un peu biaisé, étant donné qu'elle est complètement dingue de toi. Et ton frère...

- Mon frère s'occupe de moi parce qu'il l'a promis à mes parents, et parce qu'il est persuadé que je ne peux pas m'en sortir seul. Je lui fais pitié et il se sent coupable envers moi, pour tout un tas de raisons que je ne vais pas développer ici. Il ne _m'apprécie_ certainement pas.

- Non, Sherlock, tu te trompes.

- Non, John, je ne me trompe pas.

- Et moi ? demanda le médecin, changeant de sujet - ce n'était pas le moment de se pencher sur le cas Mycroft. Tu ne crois pas que je t'apprécie ?

- Comment peut-on _apprécier_ un sociopathe ? Ce n'est pas rationnel !

La voix de Sherlock était presque suppliante. John se demanda s'il attendait que son colocataire le détrompe ou, au contraire, aille dans son sens. La conversation prenait un tour qu'il n'avait pas prévu et il se rendit compte que la colère l'avait presque déserté.

- Sherlock, l'amitié n'est pas rationnelle. Je me fous que tu sois un sociopathe ou je ne sais quoi. J'aime ta compagnie, je ne sais pas pourquoi, point final. Si tu ne peux pas accepter cela, je ne vois pas ce que je fais là.

- Je peux l'accepter, s'empressa de répondre Sherlock. Mais j'ai tendance à l'oublier.

_Oublier que les gens peuvent t'aimer ?_ voulut demander John, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il remarqua alors les traits tirés de Sherlock, sa pâleur, et la question qui lui vint naturellement fut :

- Est-ce que tu as mangé ?

- Non.

- Bon, je vais nous préparer quelque chose alors.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Si je compte bien, ça fait quatre jours que tu n'as pas mangé. Un jour, tu finiras par tomber malade, vraiment. Et ce jour-là, tu n'as pas intérêt à venir te plaindre auprès de moi !

- Je ne suis jamais malade, protesta Sherlock.

- Alors, d'où te vient cette phobie des hôpitaux ?

John vit les doigts de son ami se crisper légèrement sur le bras du canapé, mais aucun autre signe n'indiqua qu'ils venaient d'aborder un point sensible.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda-t-il, avec une désinvolture parfaitement jouée. Tu m'as déjà vu à l'hôpital, et même à la morgue, et tu as bien vu que ça ne me faisait rien du tout. Les cadavres ne m'effrayent pas.

- C'est exact, mais je ne t'y ai jamais vu en tant que patient.

- Eh bien, je suis pareil.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant. Mycroft m'a demandé de ne t'emmener à l'hôpital qu'en cas d'urgence absolue, et Mycroft ne fait jamais rien sans raison.

Les pupilles de Sherlock se rétrécirent jusqu'à n'être que deux petits points noirs meurtriers.

- Quel... Quel... Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça.

- En même temps, si tu n'avais pas éteint son téléphone après le lui avoir volé, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Et je trouve ça plutôt intéressant de le savoir, au cas où il t'arrive _vraiment_ quelque chose.

Le ton du médecin était légèrement amer. Jamais, jamais, Sherlock ne lui avait rien confié sur lui-même. Tout ce qu'il l'apprenait, c'étaient les autres qui le lui racontaient - Mycroft, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Molly... Juste une fois, il aurait été agréable de se dire que son ami lui faisait assez confiance pour lui parler d'autre chose que de crimes et de déductions purement rationnelles.

Sherlock resta un instant silencieux, luttant visiblement contre des pensées contradictoires.

- Si j'essaye... de t'en parler, est-ce que... est-ce que tu vas rester ?

- Quoi ?

Le détective avait fermé les yeux. John hocha la tête, partagé entre l'envie de coller une baffe à son colocataire et de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Sherlock, regarde-moi. Je ne vais pas partir. J'ai réfléchi toute la journée. Je pensais que c'était évident. Tu me dis ce que tu veux. Si tu as envie de me le dire. Mais pas _pour que je reste_.

Le visage de Sherlock se détendit, mais il garda les yeux fermés.

- Qu'est-ce que Mycroft t'a dit pour te convaincre de rester ?

- Ce n'est pas Mycroft qui m'a décidé.

Le détective ouvrit les yeux, stupéfait. John était presque aussi étonné que lui, mais il sut, au moment où il prononçait ces mots, qu'ils étaient vrais.

- Il m'a dit des choses qui m'ont aidé à y voir plus clair, c'est vrai. Mais ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis, c'est ton texto. Tu sais, celui où tu me disais que tu _préférerais que je reste_.

- Je le pensais vraiment. Je suis désolé et je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit Sherlock très rapidement.

- Oui, j'avais compris le message.

John savait que c'était ce qu'il aurait de plus proche d'une déclaration sentimentale, et jugea que Sherlock – qui avait l'air totalement épuisé malgré sa journée de sommeil forcé – en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Il lui restait cependant une question.

- Est-ce que tu es... totalement là ? demanda-t-il, incertain de la façon de formuler les choses.

John s'attendait à un "Mycroft t'a parlé de ça aussi" exaspéré, mais au lieu de cela, Sherlock eut un petit sourire.

- Totalement.


	16. Chapter 16

_Et voilà, c'est la fin... Merci encore mille fois à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi, commenté cette histoire... en espérant que ce dernier chapitre ne vous décevra pas. __Je sais que John pardonne assez rapidement à Sherlock, mais... je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'éloigner du 221b, même pour une seule nuit ! _Ceux qui voulaient savoir pourquoi Sherlock a du mal avec les hôpitaux, voici une petite explication (peu plausible, mais... j'aime assez l'idée d'un Mycroft plus jeune en partie responsable des problèmes de Sherlock) - qui peut aussi expliquer le pourquoi de la relation tendue entre les deux frères. Pardon pour la séquence émotion finale, je n'ai pas pu résister...

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je pense écrire d'autres fics de ce genre (transposition des nouvelles d'ACD version BBC). Je n'en avais pas l'intention au départ, j'avais juste envie de reprendre Le détective agonisant que j'avais adoré, mais vos reviews m'ont vraiment encouragée à continuer. Alors, si certaines nouvelles vous plaisent plus que d'autres, n'hésitez pas à demander ! J'ai compris que certaines aimeraient bien lire Les trois Garrideb, je prends note. Et j'ai déjà une idée pour faire une petite fic à partir du Pont de Thor, que j'aime beaucoup. En fait, ce qui m'intéresse le plus dans la série, vous l'aurez compris, c'est la relation entre John et Sherlock, l'amitié qui se construit progressivement, avec des hauts et des bas. Je reprendrai donc des histoires originales de Conan Doyle, mais ce sont plutôt des prétextes pour montrer l'alchimie si particulière entre nos deux héros préférés !_

_Encore merci à vous et peut-être à bientôt..._

SAMEDI

Le dîner improvisé par John – du riz, un fond de sauce tomate, des morceaux de poulet miraculeusement intacts au milieu des restes humains qui parsemaient le frigo – se déroula dans un étrange silence. La table de la cuisine étant encombrée et le courage de John à peu prêt réduit à néant, ils mangèrent dans le salon. On aurait dit qu'aucun des deux hommes n'osait prendre la parole. Mais il suffisait que John lève les yeux de son assiette et regarde Sherlock pour que ce dernier se force à prendre une nouvelle bouchée, sans protester, comme un enfant à qui l'on vient de pardonner une très grosse bêtise, et qui sait qu'il ne doit pas se faire remarquer de nouveau.

John ne voulait pas penser, pas réfléchir, pas s'interroger sur leur étrange conversation. Il était trop fatigué. Plus tard, il le ferait peut-être, à tête reposée, mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment. Il était près d'une heure et demie du matin, et le médecin, qui n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de trente-six heures, ne pouvait penser qu'à son lit. Dès qu'il eut fini son assiette - Sherlock avait mangé la moitié du contenu de la sienne, puis l'avait déposée par terre - il se leva, s'étira, et souhaita une bonne nuit à son colocataire qui, assis dans le canapé, semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Le détective, bien évidemment, ne répondit pas. John poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

- J'avais onze ans, commença Sherlock d'une voix si basse qu'il fallut à John quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que son ami avait effectivement parlé.

Il suspendit son geste et revint dans le salon à pas lents, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Sherlock avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Sa main droite étreignait fermement le bord du canapé.

- J'avais onze ans et Mycroft en avait vingt, reprit le détective sur un ton plus ferme. Evidemment, il faisait de brillantes études à la London School of Economics. Il était parti deux ans auparavant pour Londres et vivait dans un petit appartement que mes parents avaient hérité d'une grand-tante. Il avait déjà commencé, à cette époque, à travailler pour le compte du gouvernement. Je suppose que tu sais que le MI5 et le MI6 repèrent les sujets les plus brillants à l'Université, et, lorsqu'un profil leur convient, recrutent occasionnellement des étudiants. Bien sûr, mon frère remplissait tous les critères : intelligence, discrétion, solitude. Et intérêt. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Mycroft _aime_ vraiment ce qu'il fait.

John avait repris sa place dans son fauteuil, en face de Sherlock, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il avait l'impression que la moindre interruption couperait définitivement le monologue mal assuré de son colocataire.

- Pendant les vacances scolaires, mes parents ont eu la merveilleuse idée de m'envoyer passer quelques jours chez lui. Pour me changer les idées, parce que je m'ennuyais à la campagne. J'imagine que Mycroft n'a pas spécialement été ravi de voir son petit frère débarquer chez lui, alors qu'il s'occupait d'affaires _tellement importantes_, de politique internationale, d'attaques terroristes et de scandales financiers. Des affaires tellement plus importantes que moi.

L'amertume était perceptible dans le ton du détective, et John se demanda s'il n'allait pas avoir enfin le fin mot de l'inimitié latente entre les deux frères.

- Il avait commencé à se faire un cercle de relations vraiment importantes. Il n'avait pas de temps pour moi. Mais Mycroft n'a jamais rien pu refuser à mes parents. Il m'a vaguement promené à travers Londres, mais la plupart du temps, nous restions enfermés chez lui. Il recevait de mystérieux "collègues", qui venaient lui demander son avis sur des affaires très diverses. Des hommes politiques importants, parfois, venaient le consulter. Ils le connaissaient pour son intelligence, son sérieux et sa discrétion, et ne se souciaient pas de déballer leurs secrets d'Etat devant un petit garçon à l'air timide et renfermé - et, selon Mycroft, légèrement débile.

John ne put s'empêcher de relever.

- Débile ?

- Oui, je crois qu'il m'a vu ainsi pendant assez longtemps. Nous avions neuf ans de différence, après tout. Il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que je sois aussi brillant que lui. D'ailleurs, il doit toujours me trouver quelques crans en-dessous de lui. Je suis toujours le plus jeune... Au bout de trois jours, fatigué d'écouter les "grands" parler de sujets intéressants et de lire l'admiration dans les yeux des visiteurs dès que Mycroft proposait une solution à leurs problèmes, j'ai décidé de me mêler à leur conversation. Ce jour-là, pas de chance, les deux hommes qui se trouvaient chez mon frère étaient des hommes politiques importants, influents, et avaient quelques petits secrets peu glorieux qu'il leur importait de tenir cachés. Ils m'ont regardé très bizarrement lorsque je suis intervenu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

- Je ne me souviens plus. J'ai par la suite volontairement effacé de ma mémoire certaines données liées à cette période. Mais j'ai dû viser juste dans mes petites déductions, car ils ont semblé très inquiets. Mycroft m'a remis à ma place et l'affaire en est restée là. Mon frère a profité de cette occasion pour se plaindre de moi et me ramener chez mes parents. Le lendemain, j'étais... enlevé.

- Enlevé ? répéta John, abasourdi.

Il avait dû mal entendre.

- Oui, je sais, répondit Sherlock avec un petit rire qui ne sonnait pas très juste. Mélodramatique, n'est-ce-pas ? En plein milieu de la nuit, pendant que je dormais. Il s'est avéré que ces deux politiciens véreux avaient eu... peur de moi. Peur que j'en sache trop, que je révèle des choses, je ne sais pas. Nous avons roulé pendant trois heures, puis nous sommes arrivés dans une petite clinique. Je n'avais absolument pas peur - je me souviens même que j'étais assez fasciné, au début.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur ? On te kidnappe à onze ans en plein milieu de la nuit pour t'emmener dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas, et tu n'as pas peur ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Ah, mais tu oublies que je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau. Je n'ai pas peur.

John s'apprêtait à contredire son colocataire, lorsqu'une pensée le frappa : Sherlock n'aimait pas dormir, pouvait se passer de sommeil pendant plusieurs jours, et, généralement, se reposait dans la journée plutôt que la nuit. Peut-être que l'enfant n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir peur, mais l'adulte avait visiblement gardé des traces de ce qui s'était passé... John ressentit une bouffée de haine envers ceux qui s'en étaient pris à un enfant de onze ans.

- Ils m'ont d'abord fait faire quelques tests logiques et psychologiques. Rien de très compliqué. Le diagnostic était assez facile à établir.

- "Sociopathe de haut niveau" ? proposa le médecin. C'est de là que ça vient ?

Lorsque Sherlock acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, John se demanda combien de révélations il allait encore obtenir ce soir sur son colocataire.

- Ensuite, ils m'ont posé des questions sur ce que j'avais entendu chez mon frère. A cette époque, je ne pratiquais pas encore la suppression d'informations. Très fier de moi, j'ai donc pu déballer l'intégralité de ce qui s'était dit pendant les trois jours que j'avais passé chez Mycroft. Un peu stupide de ma part, je le reconnais, mais à ce moment, ils se montraient plutôt amicaux envers moi. Je voulais les impressionner, j'imagine. J'ai réussi. C'est à ce moment qu'ils ont commencé à paniquer. Il faut croire qu'il y a des secrets d'Etat trop importants pour se trouver entre les mains d'un sociopathe, même si c'est un petit garçon. Je crois que les médecins étaient fascinés par mon cerveau et la façon dont il fonctionnait. D'un autre côté, il y avait les deux politiciens mêlés à l'histoire et à qui je faisais peur. Ils ont enchaîné les tests - QI, caractère, logique, entretiens avec un psy... De plus en plus compliqué, de plus en plus rapide. Ça a commencé à m'inquiéter. Je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi de tout cela, et personne ne m'expliquait rien. Même maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'ils voulaient. Tester ma résistance, ou essayer de me... briser, pour être sûrs que je ne parlerais de ça à personne ?

- Tu ne te moques pas de moi ? demanda John. Tu as vraiment vécu ça ? Parce que ça ressemble vraiment à un mauvais roman d'espionnage.

- Non, je t'assure, tout est vrai.

- Mais c'est complètement illégal !

- Bien sûr, mais c'est aussi complètement illégal d'être au courant de secrets d'Etat si on ne travaille pas au gouvernement ou au MI5. J'ai passé près d'une semaine là-bas. Parfois, on me réveillait au milieu de la nuit pour tester mes capacités intellectuelles, parfois on m'empêchait même de dormir pour voir comment mon cerveau réagissait aux stimuli... Jusque-là, ça allait encore à peu près. Puis ils ont également eu la brillante idée de voir si j'étais physiologiquement "normal". On m'a fait des radios, des scanners, des prises de sang - et je ne vais pas te raconter tout ça dans les détails. J'imagine que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, en fait, je veux dire, c'est ce qu'on fait dans les hôpitaux en temps normal, non ? Mais ça semblait... un véritable cauchemar.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit John, hésitant entre l'indignation et l'horreur. Et non, Sherlock, ce n'est absolument pas _normal_ ! On ne peut pas forcer les gens à subir des tests, quels qu'ils soient !

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils ne m'ont rien fait de vraiment douloureux ou horrible. Mais après quatre jours à ce régime, je n'étais plus en état de réfléchir normalement. A partir de ce moment, je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé. Je n'étais plus..._ totalement là_, comme tu l'as si joliment exprimé tout à l'heure.

- Et tes parents ? Et Mycroft ? demanda John.

Il n'imaginait que trop bien un jeune Sherlock Holmes se réfugiant dans un palais mental pas encore très solide ou très étendu pour échapper à une horde de médecins armés de seringues._ Pas de prise de sang s'il est réveillé, pas de test psychologique_, avait dit Mycroft sur son répondeur. Tout faisait sens. John se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Cette histoire lui donnait la nausée.

- Mycroft n'était pas encore assez familiarisé avec les services secrets et les coulisses du pouvoir ; il n'a pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'on pourrait vouloir m'enlever. D'ailleurs, je te l'ai dit, il me trouvait très lent à l'époque ; comment aurait-il pu penser que des hommes politiques importants pourraient avoir peur de son stupide petit frère ? Il a passé tout ce temps à me chercher car mes parents l'avaient prévenu dès le premier jour. Ils pensaient plutôt à une fugue. C'était... disons... mon genre.

John lança à son colocataire un coup d'œil qui signifiait « Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? ».

- Mon frère a plutôt été lent sur ce coup-là. Il a fini par comprendre que je n'avais pas quitté la maison de mon plein gré, il a fait le lien avec ce qui s'était passé la semaine précédente. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir qu'il a maintenant, mais grâce aux quelques appuis qu'il avait au gouvernement, il m'a retrouvé après six jours, la clinique a été fermée, les médecins jugés - mais pas condamnés, car couverts par les deux politiciens qui m'avaient enfermé là-dedans. Mycroft a voulu m'emmener dans un autre hôpital pour me soigner - j'étais plus ou moins inconscient, apparemment. Mais je me suis réveillé aux urgences, et j'ai... complètement pété un câble.

Le médecin ne posa aucune question, mais leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son ami.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Il y a beaucoup de violence en moi, tu le sais. Il y en avait déjà lorsque j'étais enfant. Je me souviens juste que j'ai vomi sur mon frère. C'était un moment assez magique.

Les coins de sa bouche tressautaient. John ne sourit pas - comment Sherlock pouvait-il plaisanter dans un moment pareil ? - mais continua de regarder son ami avec une intensité qui sembla mettre mal à l'aise le détective.

- Ne t'en fais pas, John. Je vais bien. Étonnamment bien, même, compte tenu du fait que je suis en train de te raconter ma vie. Après cela, Mycroft m'a gardé chez lui. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, il était à côté de mon lit. Il faut croire que j'étais vraiment dans un sale état, étant donné la tête qu'il faisait. La seule fois, je crois, qu'il a eu l'air content de me voir. Quelle idée. Il m'a même pris dans ses bras.

Sherlock fit une petite grimace.

- Il m'a dit plus tard que j'étais passé très près de la mort cette fois-là. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, je crois que mon cerveau s'est... débranché, et j'ai perdu tout contrôle sur mon corps. Je n'ai ni mangé ni bu pendant trois jours, j'avais une température beaucoup trop élevée pour un enfant de mon âge et... Bref. Lorsque j'ai commencé à récupérer, mon frère m'a expliqué tout ce qui s'était passé pendant que j'étais inconscient et m'a interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit, y compris à mes parents. J'ai donc dû supporter les réprimandes de ma mère parce que j'avais _encore_ fugué. Mais, l'un dans l'autre, Mycroft avait raison, c'était beaucoup mieux que de les inquiéter inutilement. Mon frère a mis cinq ans à déloger les deux hommes responsables de tout cela de la haute place qu'ils occupaient. Il a méthodiquement déterré tous les scandales les concernant, sans jamais apparaître nulle part, et leur carrière est définitivement brisée à présent. Je crois qu'il y a pris un certain plaisir.

Il y eut un léger silence, pendant lequel John resta les yeux fixés sur son colocataire. Ce dernier avait rouvert les siens depuis longtemps, mais son regard restait fixé sur un point invisible.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, Sherlock, finit par dire le médecin, tristement conscient de la pauvreté des mots par rapport à tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

- Tu étais un enfant. Tu as dû être terrifié.

- Sans doute, mais j'ai classé et rangé tout ça, depuis le temps. C'était il y a plus de vingt ans. J'en ai gardé un mauvais souvenir des hôpitaux, voilà tout. Ne dramatise pas tout ça. C'est du passé. Je te le raconte parce que ça avait l'air important pour toi de savoir, c'est tout.

John acquiesça en silence, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur la main droite de son ami, crispée sur le coussin du canapé.

- C'est pour ça que tu en veux autant à ton frère ?

Le détective haussa les épaules.

- Non, c'est parce qu'il est vraiment insupportable.

John n'était pas convaincu, mais il ne voulut pas approfondir la question.

- Et tu n'as jamais eu à retourner à l'hôpital, après cela ?

Il avait posé la question pour détourner un peu la conversation, mais il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur en voyant son colocataire se tendre encore un peu plus.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Non, non. Ça va. J'y suis retourné une fois. Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé non plus. D'abord parce que j'ai paniqué. Ensuite, parce que... ce n'était pas une des périodes les plus glorieuses de ma vie.

_Oh. D'accord._

- Overdose ? proposa simplement John, en faisant attention à conserver un ton neutre.

Les yeux perçants de Sherlock se posèrent immédiatement sur lui.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Déduction, répondit le médecin avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Et... Ça ne t'effraye pas ?

- De vivre avec toi ? Non, ça ne m'effraye pas particulièrement. Sauf quand tu comportes comme un parfait connard, comme hier, mais je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus.

- Sérieusement ? Ça ne te donne pas envie de partir en courant ?

- Sérieusement, Sherlock, tu t'es drogué, et alors ? Est-ce que ça fait de toi un colocataire plus insupportable que tu ne l'es déjà ? Non, c'est absolument impossible. Tu es déjà le pire colocataire qui soit au monde. Alors, ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça.

Sherlock le regarda intensément. Puis il détourna les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de... tout ça.

- Quoi, tout ça ?

Sherlock fit un geste vague.

- Parler. Sentiments.

- J'avais remarqué, répondit John avec un petit rire. Tu ne crois pas qu'on a eu notre compte d'émotions pour la journée ?

Le détective s'empressa d'acquiescer.

- Complètement d'accord.

Deux minutes plus tard, John se glissait dans son lit.

Trois minutes plus tard, il ronflait.

Deux heures plus tard, son téléphone sonnait.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, John étendit la main vers sa table de chevet et, sans quitter son lit, jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran de son portable.

_3:47. Tu sais que je vais probablement à nouveau tout faire foirer. SH_

_Ah._ Peut-être que la discussion n'avait pas été assez claire, finalement.

_3:50. Probablement. Bonne déduction._

_3:52. Tu veux qu'on aille au salon en parler ?_

_3:53. Non. C'est plus facile quand je ne te vois pas. SH_

_3:55. OK._

_3 :57. Tu m'en veux encore ? SH_

John resta un moment face à son téléphone, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à cela.

_4:00. Oublie. SH_

_4:01. Je cherche une réponse appropriée._

_4:02. Non, je ne t'en veux pas._

_4:03. J'ai compris certaines choses._

_4:04. Je sais que tu ne cherches pas à me blesser._

_4:06. Non. SH_

_4:08. Mais je vais peut-être recommencer à le faire, sans le vouloir. SH_

_Non, sans blague ?_ pensa John, sans parvenir à réprimer un sourire. _Je n'avais pas déduit ça par moi-même.  
_

_4:10. Je sais._

_4:11. Mais il paraît que je suis accro à l'adrénaline._

_4:12. Alors je vais prendre le risque._

_4:14. Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas le regretter ? SH_

_4:15. A cette heure, je ne suis sûr que d'une chose._

_4:16. Ma place est ici._


End file.
